


"¡¿Crepúsculo?! ¡No, Malik!"

by CAT19



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Malik Al-Sayf, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Malik Al-Sayf, M/M, Protective Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Top Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT19/pseuds/CAT19
Summary: Malik tiene una rara enfermedad, produce mas sangre que el humano promedio. Altaïr es el nuevo amigo de Kadar. ¿Malik ahora tiene un problema de vampiros?. Malik odia el mundo, Altair sufre un castigo divino y sus primos no dejan de molestar. "¿Esto es crepúsculo?" "...No"
Relationships: Kadar Al-Sayf & Malik Al-Sayf, Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Era un día agradable, que poco a poco llegaba a su fin, el atardecer oculto entre nubes tormentosas, seguramente llovería en la noche. Malik salió del banco de sangre con una mirada semi irritada. _ ¡Regresa pronto! _ Le grito una de las enfermeras. Malik se giró para saludarla, actuando como un ser humano decente por lo menos.

_ ¿Seguro que él está bien? _ Pregunto otra enfermera, se veía preocupada mientras veía al chico partir en la oscuridad _ Le sacaste mucha sangre. ¿No entrara en shock?_

La primera enfermera se rio entre dientes. _ Se nota que eres nueva. Para Malik esto no es nada, un hombre verdaderamente admirable, además de guapo. _ agrego con una sonrisa coqueta.

_ ¿Qué? _

Otra enfermera se unió a la conversación. _ ¿Otra vez hablando de Malik? _

_ ¿Lo conoces? _ Nuevamente pregunto curiosa la nueva enfermera. Las dos más experimentadas se miraron, compartiendo miradas de complicidad. _ ¡Oh vamos! ¡Dime! _ exigió saber la chica un puchero firme en los labios.

_ No~, tendrás que descubrirlo sola. _ Exclamaron al unísono ambas enfermeras, causando una mirada de molestia en la más nueva.

Las enfermeras bromeaban entre sí, ignorando la televisión que estaba encendida, pasando las noticias.

 _"... Las calles no están seguras hasta que la policía atrape a este hombre o mujer, tengan cuidado a dirigirse a sus casa o salir de noche. No se sabe en qué momento este asesino atacara de nuevo."_

_ ¡Apaga el televisor! Ya casi estamos cerrando. _ Grito una de las enfermeras, la nueva obedecido, apagándolo. _ Vengan, tenemos que terminar el papeleo, ¿Quién tiene el registro?_

_ Yo, espera un poco. _

La noche en el banco de sangre se vuelve casi monótona para las enfermeras, que lo único que hacen es verificar que toda la sangre obtenida este en el mejor de los cuidados. No se preocupan por más. Fuera del banco, las calles solitarias y a la luz de la luna, el hombre que hace poco había estado donando sangre, era atacado.

_--¿Qué?_ Apresando el cuerpo de Malik, fuertes brazos lo mantenían en su lugar, fue solo un descuido cuando Malik dejo al descubierto su cuello, tratando zafarse, en ese momento, dientes afilados atravesaron el piel. _ M-maldición... _ Fue un quejido lo que salió en forma de maldición.

Malik gruño, pero no pudo hacer más, su visión de opaco, ocasionando puntos blancos en los extremos hasta llegar al inevitable negro de la inconsciencia.

****

Malik abrió los ojos exaltado mientras respiraba de manera agitada. Se levantó con rapidez, casi cayendo de la cama por culpa de las sabanas.

_ ¿Qué demonios? _ Por su mente paso los recuerdos de ayer. Como había salido del banco de sangre, apenas había pasado unos minutos, estaba molesto porque una de las enfermeras casi le atraviesa el brazo con una aguja por no saber encontrar la vena, Al salir de ese martirio no presto atención al camino que conocía de memoria... luego, luego todo se vuelve confuso. Malik por inercia lleva su mano a su cuello, donde sentía un dolor hormigueante. _ ¿Duele? _

Con urgencia apartado las sabanas y salió de la cama hacia el baño, frente al espejo estiro el cuello un poco, le dolía como una perra, pero ahí estaba, dos orificios minúsculos, sin embargo la piel al rededor estaba maltratada.

Malik no tenía idea de que pensar ante esta situación, aunque muchas cosas le pasaron por la mente, entre ellos, un nombre que solo le hacía creer que estaba loco.

_ Nononononono. _ Susurro un poco frenético. _ Esto no es crepúsculo, maldita sea. _ Abrió el grifo del lavamanos, necesitaba refrescarse un poco, quitarse el mal sabor de la boca también.

_ ¿Malik? ¿Aún no te levantas? _ La voz de Kadar logro sacarlo de su negación autoimpuesta. _ ¿Estas enfermo? _

Giro los ojos ante el tono dramático de su hermano, quien seguramente seguiría molestando hasta que le dé una respuesta. _ Estoy despierto. _

Un suspiro audible se escuchó atrás de la puerta. _ Genial, genial. ¿Entonces no estas enfermo?_

Ahora es el turno de Malik para suspirar. _ No, Kadar. Ahora vete que me quiero bañar en paz. _

Pudo escuchar como las quejas de su hermano se hacían cada vez menos audibles, el tierno silencio regreso, siendo solo interrumpido por la ducha recién abierta. Malik se quitó con cuidado la camisa manga larga, no se había cambiado anoche cuando llego a casa...

_ Un momento... ¿Cuando llegue a casa? _

Malik frunció el ceño ante la duda, odiaba cuando no sabía bien algo, y más de algo tan importante como esto. _ Se lo preguntare a Kadar después. _ Luego recordó la facilidad con la que su hermano entraba en pánico por cosas insignificantes.

Mejor no... 

Siguió pensando mientras se duchaba, una vez ubicado los pros y los contras, Malik decidió dejar el tema por perdido. Trato de no concentrarse en él, tendría cuidado ahora en adelante pero eso es todo.

_ Sí, no necesito más estrés del que ya tengo. _ Con eso decidido, la ducha fue mucho más amena.

_ Oh, por fin te dignas a salir. _

Malik ignoro los puchero de su hermano a favor de ir hacia la cafetera, no puede empezar el día sin combustible. _ Perfecto. _ Exclamo casi en gemido al probar el café. Kadar hizo una mueca ante la excentricidad de su hermano.

_ Eres tan raro. _ Kadar regreso su atención a su cereal a medio comer._ ¿Hoy tienes trabajo?_

_ Sí. _

Kadar asintió, poco interesado hasta que noto una curita en el cuello de Malik. Con una sonrisa maliciosa hablo. _ Así que si te divertiste anoche, eh~ _

Este frunció el ceño confundido. Kadar señala hacia su cuello. Malik bufo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decir su hermano. _ No seas estúpido. Un bicho me pico. _

_ ¿Ah sí?, Supongo que esa es una nueva forma de decirle también. _

Malik puso los ojos en blanco. _ Eres asqueroso._ se fue de la cocina para prepararse, escuchando como su hermano se carcajeaba a sus espaldas. _ Idiota. _

Agarro unas cuantas carpetas destinadas a una revisión rápida, se supone que debe entregarlas a su jefe antes de la reunión del martes, si no fuera porque un imbécil cometió un error en los gráficos, ya habría salido de esto hace unas semanas atrás. Solo esperaba que todo esté bien para que pueda pasarlo.

_ Malik~, Hoy tengo el día libre de escuela, así que saldré un rato con unos amigos. _ Le grito luego de un rato.

_ No te quedes mucho tiempo lejos. _ respondió.

Malik salió de su casa, lo bueno es que su trabajo no era muy lejos, unas pocas cuadras y ya. Noto con molestia que las calles estaban demasiada llena, cada cuanto golpeaba a alguien por accidente. _ Tsk. _

Al final llego a su trabajo con mala cara. Rauf, su compañero, arqueo ambas cejas al verlo llegar. _ ¿Ya estás de malas?_

_ Detesto a las personas. _

Rauf asintió con comprensión. _ También detestas el sol, el buen clima, el mal clima, los clientes, los trabajadores, y muchas cosas más. _

Malik arrugo la nariz, molesto. _ Cállate, me haces parecer irracional. _

_ Eres irracional cuando se trata de detestar cosas. _ Fue la simple respuesta de Rauf. Malik resoplo, desviando la mirada para diversión de su amigo.

_ Solo entremos. _

Rauf sonrió, la charla siguió adelante sin problemas, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada. Rafa se unió poco después, agitado por correr todo el camino hasta aquí. _ Detesto a las personas. _ Rauf apenas y pudo contener un carcajada cuando Rafa expreso la razón por su tardanza.

_ Ves, no soy irracional. _ Exclamo Malik. _ Rafa también detesta a las personas. _

El mencionado parpadeo una par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. _ Oh no, nunca llegaría a tu extremo Malik, eres un vicioso cuando se trata de guardar rencor. _

Ahora la risa de Rauf fluía libremente.

Malik giro los ojos. _ Y aun sabiendo eso, tienen la audacia de reírse de mí. Que osados. _

Rauf se encogió de hombros. _ No seriamos amigos de otra forma ¿No?_

La mañana paso relativamente normal después de las incesantes bromas de Rauf y las quejas de Rafa, por no decir del ataque de nervios de Daniel cuando verifico por segunda vez los gráficos-los cuales estaban mal hechos- Y se dio cuenta de que estaban mal, otra vez.

Malik a veces se preguntaba porque trabaja en esta compañía de publicidad... nada vale tanto la pena...excepto el cheque con sus cuatro ceros...

_ Tenemos una presentación en pocas horas, Malik. _ Anuncio Rafa. Lo que le faltaba, más trabajo.

_ Bien. _ Gruño, Rafa le dedico una mirada compasiva, sabiendo que Malik le tocaba otra vez quedarse hasta tarde.

La presentación no fue de otra cosa que el mismo logo que llevaban preparando desde hace un buen tiempo para una compañía en crecimiento, especializada en maquinaria deportiva. Duro sus buenas tres horas, entre discusiones sobre la imagen, la estética, el color, lo que representaba, etc.

_ Sera mejor tomar un momento para descansar. _ Exclamo Rafa como sugerencia, que rápidamente fue convertida en una realidad cuando los ejecutivos se desplazaron para ir a tomar café. _ Hombre, esto esta duro. _

Malik suspiro. Podía darse el lujo de mostrar su cansancio cuando solo estaban él y Rafa. _ Dile a Rauf que me compre un café. _

_ Estoy seguro que con verte ya lo sabe. _

_ No estoy de humor para más bromas. _

Rafa levanto las manos. Malik quería solo cerrar los ojos y dormir por una semana entera, lidiar con tantas personas y sus respectivos egos hacen esto en una persona.

_ Terminare con esto y me iré. _ Declaro después de unos segundos tratando de relajar su dolor de cabeza con masajes en su cienes. Rafa hace una mueca. _ Y no, no me importa cuando trabajo les quede a ti y a Rauf si me voy. _

_ Bien, Bien. _ Estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes el hombre canoso.

La reunión se reanuda después del tiempo establecido para el descanso. Malik nuevamente tiene que aclarar los puntos expuesto y darle una razón a todo estos idiotas de que esta idea es en realidad la idea que les sacara el trasero del barro. Termina teniendo éxito al final, después de una duro debate donde Malik pudo o no haber llamado a todos unos imbéciles buenos para nada-No es que ellos lo notaran de todas formas, los estúpidos-.

Malik sale del trabajo con un dolor de cabeza monumental y la vaga idea de pedir unas vacaciones urgentes.

Al llegar a casa, ver a Kadar acompañado de otras dos personas no hace nada más que sacarle un gruñido.

_Buenas tardes a ti también._ Exclamo Kadar divertido, casi puede ver el aura oscura alrededor de su hermano. _ Llegas temprano. _

_ Y veo que tú también. _ Respondió con veneno Malik, ignorando las otras dos presencias. Kadar se encogió de hombros, no es como si Malik pudiera verlo muestras se dirige a prepararse un café.

_ Salí, pero nos aburrimos, así que aquí estamos jugando videojuegos antes de que tú llegaras con tu mal humor. _

Malik gruñe una respuesta inaudible mientras bebe su café. Un poco más calmado por el sabor de su néctar de la vida, decide poner un poco de empeño para ver a los amigos de su hermano. Kadar no tiene la costumbre de traer personas, eso debido a que la presencia de extraños molestaba Malik cuando trataba de descansar.

Al salir, pudo ver que en realidad. Solo estaban jugando los juegos ridículos de Kadar. Dos sujetos, tan altos como su hermano, quien para su malestar, era mucho más alto que Malik. Bueno, como iba. Dos tipos altos, cada uno con una sudadera con capucha. Al parecer sintieron la mirada evaluadora de Malik, pues rápidamente voltearon a ver a su dirección, pausando el juego.

_ Hm... _ Exclamo el que parecía ser más dócil. _ ¿Hola? _ Exclamo indeciso. Malik arqueo una ceja, casi se quería burlar del chico.

_ ¿Me saludas o me preguntas? _ El niño se sonrojo ante la pregunta honesta del sirio.

_ Jajaja, No. Bueno, Hola. Soy Desmond, este de aquí es mi primo Altaïr. _

Desmond presenta al otro, seguramente para evitar la atención en sí mismo. Malik nota que ambos chicos se parecen, casi idénticos. Hasta con la misma cicatriz facial, sola que Altaïr tenía ese tipo de aura que te daba mala espina, mientras que Desmond en sí mismo parecía inofensivo.

Altaïr no dijo nada ante a introducción de su primo. Su mirada, que en opinión de Malik, era bastante extraña por el color de sus ojos, un ámbar claro, casi parecía oro. No dejaba la de Malik.

_ Bueno. ¿Podemos seguir jugando? _ Intervino Kadar en la escena, deteniendo la batalla de miradas entre su hermano y su amigo. _ ¿Malik? _

El mencionado lo pensó por unos segundos, pero permitió que Kadar siguiera perdiendo el tiempo con sus amigos. Abandono la sala, no sin evitar pensar que era seguido por una mirada intensa. Lo cual le desagrado.

Termino por darse un relajante baño y acostarse en su cama, en serio, debería pedir esas vacaciones, no quería lidiar con más estupideces por un corto tiempo. Se acorruco más en la cama, ignorando los murmullo procedentes de la sala de estar. Merecía una buena noche de sueño, sin ataques ni trabajo.

Solo que eso no termina por pasar para su desgracia. Solo duerme por unas míseras 5 horas, levantándose en mitad de la noche, su cuerpo le exigía pararse por una razón que no entiende. Parpadeando varias veces para quitar el sueño de sus ojos, se fijó que la ventana de su dormitorio estaba abierta, dejando entrar una corriente fría de aire, Tal vez sea el frio que lo despertó. Con cuidado de no tropezar con las sabanas, las aparto para levantarse, hizo una mueca molesta cuando noto que no solo el frio fue un factor para despertarlo, sino también el hambre.

Cerró la ventana, y coloco las cortinas, no quería que los rayos de sol fueran otra molestia más en su descanso. Ahora salió de su habitación, esperaba que Kadar haya pedido pizza y le guardara un poco, pero eso sería esperar mucho de ese vago. Así que salió con dirección a la cocina con la idea de cocinar, a la maldita hora de 3 de la mañana. Con razón le dicen la hora del diablo.

El refrigerador estaba abastecido, se felicitó en silencio por haber ido de compras no hace poco. Había pan y jamón. Lo más fácil de hacer en su lista, un emparedado.

_ ¿No puedes dormir? _ Malik da un respingón cuando una voz desconocida interrumpe el silencio. Voltea bruscamente, solo para ver a unos de los amigos de su hermano, con un simple pantalón de chándal.

_ ¿Qué diablos? _ Exclama exaltado. _ ¿Porque sigues aquí? _

El joven se encogió de hombros, indiferente al tono hostil empleado por Malik. _ Se supone que eran una noche de juegos, pero Kadar y Desmond se quedaron dormidos. ¿No es muy temprano para comer algo? _

Malik afila su mirada, algo en el chico no le agradaba, más aun que lo encontró en su casa a una hora donde solo Kadar podía presenciarlo deambular como un jodido zombie, y solo porque era su hermano menor.

_ Eso a ti no te importa, regresa con Kadar. _ Le ordena, no quería lidiar con él, así que regresa a hacer su comida, ignorando la mirada pesada del otro. Pero que aún le provocaba molestias.

_ Bien... _ Altaír se acercó más a la cocina, tomando asiento para irritación de Malik. _ Pero no quiero hacerlo ahora, ¿No te importa, verdad? _

El maldito lo estaba provocando, Malik no nació ayer, vivía trabajando con un monto de gilipollas a diario, reconocía la arrogancia cuando la ve, y este chico, tenía un ego más grande que la casa, sin duda alguna. Otra razón para querer lanzarlo a la calle.

_ Debes tener grandes huevos, chico. _ Le dijo de mala gana Malik. _ ¿Porque mejor no los conservas? Vete con Kadar. _

El hombre, Altaïr si mal no recuerda, arqueo ambas cejas, aunque no parecía intimidado, más bien divertido por el enfado de Malik._ No, pareces mucho más entretenido que Kadar. _

Malik estaba que perdía los estribos por este mocoso, no sabía que su hermano tuviera un gusto horrible para sus amigos, que bueno que no los traía a menuda a su casa. Malik termino de preparar su emparedado, y con una mirada fulminante, se despidió de Altaïr, quien sonrió un poco ante la aptitud del anfitrión.

_ Jodidos mocosos. _

Malik regreso a la seguridad de su habitación, alegre de no tener que lidiar con más personas de lo estrictamente necesario. Más tarde, a una hora razonable, Malik hablaría con el idiota de su hermano acerca de dejar a sus amigos esparcidos por su casa.

**

Ahora, Malik había tomado la seria decisión de pedir unos días libres con su jefe, quien después de una larga hora de negociaciones, Malik termino ganado dos semanas libres, y lo que pensó sería un viaje relajante de no salir de casa y vivir de la pizza y comida china. Resulto ser un fraude, pues Kadar, quien aún tenía que asistir a clases-lo que pensó que era una bendición- traía todo los días a su pequeño grupo de amigos molesto, incluyendo al ahora la persona más odiada en la lista de Malik, Altaïr.

_ ¿Es que a ninguno de ustedes los quieren en su casa? _ Pregunto una tarde, cuando su paciencia llego a su fin. Kadar hizo una expresión de sufrimiento, no es como si no supiera que esto pasaría, Malik tenía un carácter muy especial... Desmond se encogió ante la fría y seca pregunta del pelinegro. _ Y eso te incluye a ti también, Kadar. _

_ Hermano, son mis amigos. _ Respondió irritado, aunque rápidamente dejo el tono cuando Malik le envió una mirada de advertencia. _ Y mi mama me mando aquí, recuerda. _ Termino agregando de forma automática, había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces Malik se ha quejado de el en su casa.

Malik se mostró indiferente a la declaración de Kadar. Kadar tenía que reconocer que necesita una excusa mucho mejor que esa, Malik era un tirano, los tiranos no siente lastima por su pueblo. Y mientras que Kadar se sumergía en su analogía mientras buscaba una forma de evitar que Malik los sacara de la casa-recordando que la casa es de Malik y Kadar solo en un inquilino temporal hasta que termine la escuela y vuelva con su madre- Altaïr carraspeo, tratando de forma infructuosa de esconder una carcajada, Kadar giro a mirar a su amigo entre horror y asombro, después de todo, no todo los días Altaïr en su esencia plena e indiferente mostraba alguna reacción que no sea fruncir el ceño e intimidar hasta los huesos.

Malik por otro lado no tuvo la cortesía de evitar el gruñido de molestia que escapo de su garganta, quería un día para sí solo, estos mocosos dejando un desastre en su estela por su casa no se lo estaban poniendo fácil. _ Comparte el chiste mocoso, los demás también quieren reír. _ Malik se cruzó de brazos, apenas evitando derramar su preciada taza de café. Altaïr se encogió de hombros, con la más grande sonrisa de mierda que Malik pudo alguna vez presenciar en su vida. No se pudo evitar que Malik entrecerrar sus ojos y escupiera todo el veneno que su cuerpo pudiera producir en una sola oración. _ Te odio. _

_ ¡Malik! _ Grito Kadar, Desmond casi quería encogerse hasta desaparecer. El mencionado rodo los ojos, termino su café para luego dejar su taza en la cocina, estaba vestido para salir, hoy le tocaba visitar el banco de sangre. Agarro el abrigo.

_ Sera mejor que cuando vuelva, esta casa este limpia de hormonas juveniles. _ Sentencio mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante específicamente a Altaïr. Al escucharse cerrar las puertas, y los pasos dejaron de sonar, Kadar soltó un suspiro.

_ Lo siento chicos, Malik tiene un carácter difícil, según mi madre, lo heredo de nuestro tatarabuelo. _ Dijo Kadar con una leve sonrisa. Internamente, tenía miedo que su sus amigos, que apenas había logrado conseguir después de tanto tiempo, decidieran ya no querer salir más con él por culpa de su ermitaño hermano, sinceramente, no los culparía, si no fuera Malik su hermano, él no hubiera aguanto el primer día. Altaïr arqueo una sola ceja, o bueno, eso imagina Kadar que hizo, es difícil saber con la capucha puesta.

_ Me gusta Malik. _ Fue lo que dijo Altaïr. Kadar parpadeo un par de veces, la respuesta fue muy inesperada. _ Es divertido. _

_ ¿Enserio? _ No pudo evitar preguntar Kadar, incrédulo.

Desmond también se mostró incrédulo, pero un rápido pensamiento lo llevo a asentir comprensivamente. _ Supongo que no es extraño que te guste, digo, es…diferente a lo usual. _ Kadar le dio una mirada fija, haciendo que Desmond suspirara. _ Si bueno, no siempre se encuentra personas que pueden mirar a Altaïr y decirle que lo odian sin parpadear. _

Kadar frunció los labios. _ ¿Por eso te agrada? ¿Por qué trata de intimidarte? _

Altaïr se encogió de hombros. _ Cuando hablamos la primera vez, casi te desmayas. _ Señalo el punto que sinceramente Kadar no quería recordar, fue un momento muy vergonzoso en su vida. Si no fuera por Desmond y su amable alma, Kadar no hubiera podido continuar con una amistad con Altaïr, el solo…da tanto miedo. Bueno, pensándolo así, se puede ver porque Altaïr le agradaría el hermano de Kadar.

_ Malik no tiene miedo, es un rey tirano absoluto. _ Dijo Kadar con un aire solemne, Desmond arqueo una ceja.

_ ¿Rey tirano? _ Pregunto con cierta curiosidad, Altaïr se inclinó un poco hacia los chicos, también interesado.

_ El nombre de Malik, Es Malik Al-Sayf, tiene varios significados, pero el más se apega a Malik es “Rey de la espada”, Nuestro padres siempre le llamaban pequeño rey, luego en la escuela, se ganó el apodo del Rey tirano, y hasta los días de hoy, sigue vigente, incluso sus compañeros de trabajo lo llaman así. _

Altaïr tarareo. _ Suena apropiado. _

Desmond estuvo de acuerdo con su primo. _ Un carácter así debe causarle problemas, ¿No? _

Kadar se encogió de hombros. _ Por algo está el _Rey_ en el apodo, literalmente, Malik es muy bueno en todo lo que hace, además de ser un excelente líder, todo lo hace perfecto y con apenas esfuerzo, muchos dirían que eso compensa su personalidad de mierda. _

Desmond soltó un silbido. _ Oh bueno, supongo que tu hermano no puede ser tan malo, digo, este departamento es muy bonito, además de espacioso. _

Kadar asintió varias veces. _ Lo único que debe preocuparme viviendo aquí en no darle excusas a Malik para echarme, hasta los momento, he tenido éxito. _

Sin que Kadar o Desmond se dieran cuenta, Altaïr saco su teléfono, reviso algo y rápidamente lo guardo, para luego ponerse de pie y llamando la atención de su amigo y primo. _ Ha surgido algo. _ Fue lo que dijo para luego agarra un pequeño bolso que estaba tirado en el sofá, rápidamente salió del departamento, dejando tanto a Kadar como a Desmond desconcertados.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? _ Pregunto Kadar, buscando respuesta en Desmond. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

_ Puede que seamos familia, pero eso no significa que entiendo lo que pasa por su cabeza. _

Kadar asintió. _ Sabes, cuando los vi por primera vez, pensé que eran gemelos. _

Desmond arqueo ambas cejas, para luego sonreír. _ Bueno… No puedo aparentar estar sorprendido, no eres el primero en decir eso… Nuestras madres son gemelas, mientras que nuestros padres son primos. _

Kadar silbo. _ Wow, ese debe ser un raro árbol genealógico. _

Desmond resoplo divertido. _ Como no tienes ideas, deberías conocer a nuestro primo Ezio, es nuestra versión italiana. _

**

Malik chasqueo la lengua cuando llego al banco de sangre, para su mal humor, nuevamente le toco una enfermera nueva hoy, solo esperaba que la chica no sea tan incompetente como la de la última vez, su brazo se había hinchado por la diversas ‘picaduras’ erróneas. _ Bienvenido, ¿Es usted un donante frecuente? _

Por eso odiaba a las nueva, siempre había que pasar por la revisión y la preguntas tontas con ellas, las veteranas eran más rápidas y eficientes, además de que no hacían estúpidas preguntas.

_ Por favor, tome asiento mientras verifico sus datos. _ Malik hizo caso de mala gana. Conociendo lo lentas que eran las enfermeras aquí, saco su teléfono, entrando rápidamente en sus redes sociales, al menos tenía una forma de matar el tiempo mientras espera.

La enfermera regreso, tenía una sonrisa cortes, para la suerte de Malik, sus movimientos no mostraron nerviosismo, y su cara se mantuvo profesional. Al menos esta vez, puede que no sufra pinchazos innecesarios.

_ Comenzaremos con el procedimiento. _ Malik se quitó la chaqueta cuando la enfermera empezó a ponerse los guantes, Debajo de la chaqueta solo tenía una sudadera sin mangas, una prende que facilitaba todo cuando venía a banco de sangre. _ Por favor, mantenga la calma y mantenga el brazo flojo para la extracción de sangre. _ Malik asintió indiferente, esperando que la mujer dejara de narrar cada una de sus acciones y solo le saque la sangre ya.

Malik apenas noto la aguja, estaba tan acostumbrado que era solo un dolor sordo y francamente usual, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la enfermera no era tan inútil como había pensado, saco la sangre con cuidado y sin fallas, así como tampoco hizo movimientos innecesarios ni lo lastimo en el proceso. Malik puede darse por agradecido en esa parte, no tendría moretones una vez que saliera del banco.

Y aun así, con esas cosas a favor, vino la aclamada ‘conversación’, Era es momento de la visita donde la enfermera tendría la gran necesidad patológica de dar una charla amigable para “aligerar la tensión”, entre comillas porque Malik no tenía nada de esa estupidez.

_ ¿Hoy hace un buen día, no? Parece que será una hermosa tarde. Ojala pudiera escaparme del trabajo, seria lindo y por un helado ¿No cree? _ Dijo con tono conspirador y amigable.

Malik sonrió cortésmente, asintiendo ante las divagaciones de la chica. Apenas registro sus palabras como importante, prefiriendo hacer un borrado general ante el balbuceo absurdo. Le dio un vistazo de reojo a la intravenosa, tomando nota mentalmente sobre la cantidad que estaban sacando, no es que importara mucho, pero no quería tener migraña si es posible.

Pasaron los minutos, más de lo necesario, pero la enfermera había detenido su diatriba para comentar con excesivo entusiasmo que habían terminado, aunque tenía una gran sonrisa, Malik pudo notar la tensión en sus hombros, así como lo vistazos rápido que ella le daba, vigilándolo…

_… ¿Se encuentra bien? _Ahí esta. Ya era como una tradición que las nuevas enfermeras se incomodaran con la cantidad de sangre que estaba programado para extraer de él. Dejaba de ser divertido las primeras 5 veces, dejo de ser molesto después de las 20 veces, y ahora solo era una pregunta de bienvenida para las nuevas enfermeras, todas y cada una deben decirla al menos una vez si trabajan con Malik, si el letrero en el consultorio era confiable. ¿Qué Malik sabía si las enfermeras tenían una extraña tradición alrededor de él? Sí. ¿Le molesta?, Dejo de estarlo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía detenerse.

_ Sí. Lo estoy, sacaste menos de lo acostumbrado… _Comento distraídamente mientras mirada la cantidad. _ Bueno, supongo que adelantare mi próxima cita. _

La enfermera parpadeo desconcertada. Pero como la profesional que es, ignoro la súbita sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo para ayudar al paciente a retirar la intravenosa y acompañarlo a la puerta. _ Entendido. Muchas gracias por su donación. _

Malik asintió por inercia, acostumbrado al agradecimiento constante de las enfermeras. Al ir a la sala de espera noto a una de las enfermeras veteranas, ¿cómo era su nombre…? ¡Ah!, María, Mujer de origen francés, muy buena en su trabajo, y una de las primeras en atender a Malik desde que empezó a venir a este banco de sangre.

_ ¡Malik! _ Grito alegre María, interrumpiendo su conversación con un hombre, alto y rubio, tenía una extraña aura encima, pero por lo demás, Malik lo ignoro. _ ¡Muchacho! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿Terminaste tu cita?_

Malik asintió de buena gana. _ Así es, no hubo complicaciones como siempre. _

María se rio entre dientes. _ Veo que estas mejorando con tu trato a las personas. Muy bien, si sigues así, tal vez considere presentarte a mi hija. _ Exclamo con picardía codeándose con Malik, el mencionado resoplo involuntariamente, haciendo que María hiciera un jadeo de ofensa. _ ¿Te estas burlando de mi oferta? _

El moreno arqueo una ceja no impresionado. _ ¿La oferta que sigues dando a pesar de que tu hija está comprometida? No, como crees. _ exclamo con sarcasmo burlón.

María le dio una palmada castigadora en el brazo. _ Eres un hombre horrible. _Dijo entre pucheros.

Malik asintió con solemnidad. _ Es lo que soy. _ María se rio ante la seriedad de Malik, no obstante, no duro mucho. María se acordó que no estaba sola, y que en realidad, había estado hablando con alguien antes de Malik. Con una sonrisa de disculpa, se volvió hacia el hombre, que miraba toda la escena con una cara curiosa.

_ Oh, lamento dejarte tirado, Edward. Malik aquí es uno de nuestros mejores donantes, además del más caritativo. _ Anuncio a viva voz, inflando su pecho en orgullo. _ Lo he atendido por tres largos años. _ Agrego después de una pausa dramática. _ Malik, este es Edward Kenway, primo lejano, recién mudado a la ciudad. _

Edward dio una sonrisa brillante, una que Malik tacho de extravagante y que lo puso en su lista de “Personas con las que no me junto porque me cansa espiritualmente”. Pero como los modales son necesarios para vivir, y Malik sigue repitiendo que no fue criado por bestias(a pesar de lo que en realidad crea sobre sus padres), correspondió la sonrisa con una más reservada. _ Un placer conocerlo, señor Kenway. _ Dijo aceptando la mano extendida del hombre.

Edward se rio entre dientes._ El señor Kenway murió hace mucho tiempo, puede llamarme Edward, Ed si lo prefieres. _ Término guiñándole el ojo de forma coqueta. Si, pensó Malik para sí, este hombre es problemático.

_ Bien… _Sin saber que más decir. _ Fue un placer, Edward. Espero que seas tú la que me atienda la próxima vez, María, te he dicho que no puedo con los novatos. _

María arqueo una ceja. _ ¿Otra vez moretones? _

Malik negó. _ Charla, como una gran charla que bien pudo ser una tortura medieval. _

La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco. _Aprende a socializar. Rey ermitaño. _ La única respuesta que recibe es un pequeño bufido de desdén. _

_Adiós, María. _ Término despidiéndose para salir del banco de sangre.

Edward y María vieron la partida del joven sirio. Edward inclino un poco la cabeza. _ ¿Donante recurrente? _

María asintió con repentina seriedad. _ más que cualquiera que pudieras conocer, viene una vez cada semana para donar sangre. Al parecer tiene una extraña enfermedad sanguínea, produce el doble de sangre que el humano promedio, sin las donaciones, la cantidad de sangre que produce lo mataría por dentro. _

Edward silbo lentamente. _ Eso es sorprendente, una calamidad para él, pero para nosotros… _ María hizo una mueca ante la obvia implicación de Edward. _ Oh vamos, prima. Es lo que necesitamos, un manjar que no se acabe. _

María negó varias veces. _ Es una pésima idea, Ed. Malik no es tu víctima de turno, yo…no te recomiendo tratar de acercarte a él. _

_ ¿Lo has intentado? _ Edward cuestiono con interés mórbido. _ ¿Lo probaste? _ María se sintió pequeña cuando la alta figura de Edward sin inclino hacia ella con cero respeto por su espacio personal. _ Vamos, María. No me dejes con la intriga. _

_… Una vez… cuando le saque sangre la primera vez… _ Admitirlo en voz alta no ayuda a María a controlar la sensación de culpa creciente en su pecho. El recuerdo de aquella vez, probando la sangre de Malik, aún es fresco en su memoria, actuando como una advertencia siempre latente. _ Por eso te digo que no intentes tomar de su sangre. Puede que ayude a muchos humanos, pero no a nosotros… no puedo explicarlo, pero… Su sangre es…prohibida _

_ Oh _ Tarareo Edward con simpatía, ocultando como los balbuceos de advertencia de María encendía la vela de la curiosidad e intriga en él. _Deseo probarlo…_ _ Ya veo… _ Edward coloco una sonrisa amigable en su atractivo rostro. _ Dejando de lado la presencia de joven Malik. Vine aquí a invitarte a la cena anual, María… _

**

Malik estornudo repentinamente, dejando de caminar, ocasionando que algunos peones chocaran contra él. _ Tsk. _ de mala gana, Malik continuo caminando, ignorando los llamados de uno de los tipos a los que había chocado cuando estornudo. Malik siguió caminando, distraídamente observando las tiendas de paso. ¿Debería comprar comida? Estaba empezando a cansarse de la pizza y la comida china.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que esperaras! _ Una mano brusca lo agarro por el hombro, deteniéndolo en seco, causando una mueca de dolor en Malik, ese fue un fuerte agarre. Malik se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a mandar al diablo al imbécil que le había agredido. Bueno, grande fue la sorpresa al ver no solo a un oso vestido con piel humano, sino también a su acompañante.

Altaïr tenía una expresión pasiva mientras Malik le lanzaba dagas con los ojos. El chico-Oso tenía los brazos cruzados ahora que tenía la atención de Malik. _ Me chocaste anteriormente, así que lo apropiado a hacer es mostrar una disculpa sincera. _ Declaro el chico con un tono que francamente hizo que Malik quisiera darle un tiro a la cabeza. ¿Qué raro, no?

El sirio cerró los ojos, pidiendo a todas las divinidades que conoce un poco de paciencia, porque la necesitaría urgente. _ Primero, ¿Estás diciendo que me seguiste dos cuadras de donde te choque originalmente para reclamarme por no disculparme? ¿Eso? _ Eran preguntas retoricas, pero el chico-oso asintió con seriedad. Malik no está aguantando esta mierda. _ Entonces quiero que te disculpes también. _ Exclamo con convicción, para luego pasar su mirada a Altaïr. _ Y también quiero que tu acompañante se disculpe. _

El chico-oso arrugo la cara. _ ¿Por qué deberíamos discúlpanos? Tú me chocaste, y mi primo no te ha hecho nada. _

_¿Primos? Diablos, se multiplican._

_Ahí es donde _tú_ te equivocas. _ Malik le dio una mirada fría mientras lo apuntaba. _ Te choque, tienes razón, pero fue un accidente en su mayoría, y fue porque me detuve, mientras que seguiste caminando y chocaste contra mí. Obvie el dolor de ser chocado contra a ti para seguir con mi día, ¿Pero qué paso?, me perseguiste, lo que es acoso, me agarraste con fuerza como para dejarme con dolor, lo que es agresión, todo penado por la ley, Entonces, ¿Quién es quién le debe una disculpa a quién? _ Malik después apunto a Altaïr. _ Y tu primo, que también me debe una disculpa, me agredió con su presencia constante en mi casa. Si, Altaïr, es una indirecta para que dejes mi vida y mi casa en paz de tu presencia. _

Malik finalizo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _ Bueno, A que esperan, Quero mis disculpas._

_ Espera… ¿Qué? _ El chico oso estaba conmocionado, giro a ver a su primo, que tenía esa sonrisa que Malik había llegado a odiar con una pasión alarmante. _ ¿Se conocen? _

Altar se encogió de hombros. _ Él no me deja hablar con él, así que aún no estamos ahí, pero si, voy seguido a su casa a pasar el rato. _

_Cuando nadie te quiere ahí. _

_Kadar lo hace. _

_ Porque es un estúpido que no sabe escoger a sus amigos. _

_ Mmm… _Tarareo Altaïr como única respuesta.

El chico oso se quedó sin habla ante la familiaridad en que Malik discutía con Altaïr. _ Yo… ¿Lo siento? _ Malik entrecerró los ojos. _ Quiero decir, sí. Tienes razón, lo siento, no fue la mejor manera de abordar una discusión. _ El chico se llevó una de sus inmensas manos a la cabeza, mostrando un gesto avergonzado. _ Creo que me deje llevar. Lo lamento. _

Malik asintió satisfecho. _ Bien, ahora que te disculpaste, puedo disculparme por pararme involuntariamente en tu camino. Lo siento. _ Dijo Malik con un tono casual.

_Gracias. Mi nombre es Connor, soy el primo de Altaïr. _

_ Malik. _

Ambos estrecharon las manos, Connor con más cuidado esta vez con su trato. Malik se alejó un paso atrás. _Bien, si esto es todo, adiós. Y para ti es una adiós para siempre. _ Agrego mirando con molestia a un entretenido Altaïr.

Malik se perdió entre la gente, dejando atrás a Connor y Altaïr. Connor frunció el ceño a su primo. _ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías? _

Altaïr arqueo una ceja. _ ¿Por qué debería? ¿Hubiera evitado que lo persiguieras? _

Connor hizo una mueca. _ Sabes que tengo problemas de ira, pude hacerle daño, Altaïr. _

Altaïr comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente. _ No te preocupes. Sabía que no le harías daño. _ Exclamo con confianza. _ De ser así, bueno… tendrías que acatar las consecuencias de tus acciones. _ Los ojos de Altaïr brillaron en un peligroso color dorado, haciendo que Connor se estremeciera. _ Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. _ Ordeno perdiendo los pocos rastros de expresión en su rostro.

Connor siguió a su primo, tomando nota sobre las raras acciones de Altaïr. Él sabía que su agarre a Malik había sido para ocasionar daño, en ese momento, cuando pensó que tendría una cena temprana, Connor por algún motivo, sintió como todas sus ganas de comer se fueron… Y Altaïr lo observaba con una extraña expresión maliciosa… _... Altaïr, ¿Quién es Malik? _

El mencionado se giró un poco, para ver a su primo por encima de su hombro. _ ¿Quién es?...Buenas pregunta, le preguntare cuando vaya mañana a su casa. _

Connor no insistió en una respuesta, sabiendo que Altaïr no daría una, acepto el cambio de tema con una expresión cautelosa. _ ¿No se enojara? Prácticamente te dijo que te fueras de su vida. _

_ Es su forma de decir que le agrado. _ Dijo distraídamente Altaïr._ ¿Crees que se sentiría más receptivo si le llevo un regalo? Ya sabes, como para que me abra la puerta. _

_… _ Connor arrugo la nariz. _... ¿Una planta? _

Altaïr entrecerró los ojos con duda. _ Mmm… Si… no vi ni una cuando estaba en su apartamento. Debería llevarle comida también, depende mucho de las entregas a domicilio._

Connor escucho a Altaïr con esa incredulidad que solo pasa una vez cada 10 años, del tipo que recordaras como el fenómeno más extraño de tu vida. _ Mejor apégate a la planta, no creo que acepte nada más. _ Para no decir que Connor dudaba que aceptara la planta en primer lugar.

_ Tienes razón, No puede tirarme la planta en la cara, ¿Verdad? Eso sería descortés. _

Connor temía por la salud de su primo.

***

_ Hey, ¿Cómo te fue? _ Pregunto Kadar cuando su hermano llego a la casa. Para alivio de Malik, ya no quedaba rastro de los amigos de su hermano, eso y además que temía internamente que en realidad Altaïr pudiera aparecer en su casa luego de ese encuentro desastroso en el centro. Kadar resoplo cuando noto lo contento que estaba su hermano de no ver a sus amigos alrededor. _ Si… Altaïr tuvo una emergencia y su marcho, Desmond no se quedó mucho después. _

_ Espero que jamás vuelvan, pero eso sería pedir demasiado, ¿Tal vez debería solo pedir que hagas nuevos amigos? ¿Unos mejores? _

Kadar se erizo a la defensiva. _ ¡Ni siquiera los conoces! _Exclamo. _ ¡No puedes decir eso sin conocerlos!_

Malik puso los ojos en blanco. _ No deben ser muy buenos si sus padres apruebas que pasen todo el día aquí sin siquiera llamar para ver si están bien. _

_ No son unos niños, Malik. _

_16 y 17 son niños para mí, pero si me lo pregunta un oficial, entonces son adultos responsables de sus crímenes. ¿Tus amigos son la primera o la segunda opción? _

_ ¡Ninguna! _ Grito Kadar. _ Deja de hacer eso, Tratando a todos como si fueran estúpidos. ¡No tienes derecho a decirme con quien puedo o no puedo hacer amistad! _

Malik se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando a Kadar a los ojos, se acomodó. _ ¿Ah sí? ¿Es eso un tono de inconformidad? _ Malik se estiro lentamente, con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios. _ ¿Te molesta? ¿Te estoy irritando? ¿Mis comentarios te incomodan? _

Kadar apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. _ Basta Malik. _

Malik se rio. _ Ya veo… _ Kadar observo como su hermano parecía iluminarse. _ Si te molesto tanto, entonces solo tenemos que resolver eso. Alguien debería irse. _

Kadar se congelo.

Pero Malik estaba enojado, una ira oscura y profunda que lamia su alma con codicia. _ Como a mí no me gusta que traigas a tus amigos que no me agradan, y a ti te molesta que yo no quiera a tus amigos. Lo mejor es que uno de nosotros desaloje el departamento, porque aparentemente no podemos convivir ni coincidir como dos personas civilizadas. _

_ ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! _ Kadar trato de remediar todo, pero fue muy tarde, no noto que el aparente buen humor de su hermano solo era una frágil ilusión para esconder su mal humor. _ ¿Quieres café? Estas molesto, necesitas relajarte. _

Malik arqueo una ceja. _ ¿Ahora estas servicial? _ Malik soltó una risa irónica. _ ¿Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo por lo de tus amigos? _

_ Solo… dejemos el tema. No vale la pena. _ Kadar se apresuró para servirle una taza grande de café a Malik, sin importarle que fueran casi las 7 de la tarde y que no fuera hora para darle una bomba de cafeína a Malik. _ Solo toma. _

Malik cerró los ojos, relajándose cuando dio el primer sorbo. _Mmm… _ Kadar se abstuvo de soltar un suspiro de alivio, esquivo una bala, pero por poco, unos segundos mas tarde, y Malik tendría las maletas de Kadar en la calle, con el mismo esperando un taxi para regresar con su madre.

El mayor de lo hermanos coloco la taza en la mesa central, con un suspiro de cansancio, se estrujo la cara con cierta frustración._ Allah… Lo siento Kadar. _ Exclamo después de unos segundos. Kadar se tensó sorprendido, no esperando que Malik se disculpara. _ Solo… Estoy cansado, muy cansado, se suponía que sería días tranquilos fuera del trabajo, pero ver a cada raro a tus amigos invadiendo mi casa, explote. Sabes que no soy bueno con los extraños y lo mucho que valoro mi privacidad… _ Malik le dio una mirada suave. _ Pero eso no es excusa por cómo te trate. Yo no acepte ordenes ni sugerencias de cómo vivir mi vida, no debo esperar que tu si lo hagas. Realmente lo siento. Esta es también tu casa, y no tengo ningún derecho de decidir con quién hacer amigos o no. _

Kadar sonrió un poco. _ Está bien, Hermano. Yo también lo siento, no fue correcto de mi parte exponerte tanto a extraño conociendo tu baja tolerancia. _ Esto último lo dijo en tono de broma, aligerando el ambiente. Malik resoplo.

_ Bien. _ Malik no era bueno con las disculpas, le era más fácil enojarse y escupir veneno. Una de sus rasgos personales más odiosos, y uno que Malik no tenía esperanzas de cambiar a estas alturas de su vida. _ Bien. _ Repitió sin estar muy seguro de como continuar. Kadar observando la lucha interna de su hermano, se compadeció lo suficiente para darle una salida.

_ ¿Eso significa que estamos bien, verdad? ¿Y qué puedo seguir reuniéndome con mis amigos? _

Malik le dio una sonrisa hueca, pero que fue suficiente respuesta por sí misma, pero como Malik era Malik, su aceptación tenía que venir acompañada de una queja. _ Pero no los quiero rondando sin correa por la casa, sobre todo a ese imbécil de Altaïr. _

Kadar aguanto una risa conspirativa, pensando en cómo reaccionaría Malik si supiera que Altaïr tenía cierto agrado extraño con él. Dios, Kadar estará ahí en el momento que Altaïr quiera hacer un movimiento.

Malik arrugo el ceño confundido cuando Kadar repentinamente empezó a tener arcadas. _ ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Si vas a vomitar ve al baño! _

Kadar dio gemido de miseria. _ Esa imagen jamás saldrá de mi cabeza. _ Susurro con pesar. _No quiero saber de la vida amorosa de mi hermano con uno de mis nuevos amigos. _ Lo bueno, es que Kadar hablaba en murmullos, y Malik no había captado ni una palabra.

_ ¿Sabes qué? No quiero lidiar con tu extraño comportamiento adolescente. _ Malik se levantó con su café en mano, dándole una última mirada su hermano. _ ¿Es este el futuro del país? _ Susurro para si con sentimientos negativos.

Malik decide que no necesita pensar más en las raras tendencias de su hermano, ahora lo que necesita es dormir para ver si su dolor de cabeza se digna a aflojar un poco.

_ Pero después de comer. _

**

Cuando Malik discutió con Kadar y se disculpó, pensó que su hermano tendría la decencia de darle _al menos_ dos _días_ antes de traer nuevamente a sus amigos. Eso fue esperar mucho de ese imbécil. A Malik le temblaban las manos a la mañana siguiente cuando fue despertado por gritos de voces sospechosamente familiares que no deberían estar en su casa a tales horas de la mañana.

Que por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

**7:30**

_Esos malditos desgraciados._ Pensó con furia el sirio. _ ¡Cállense bastardos, aquí aún hay personas que desean dormir hasta el jodido mediodía! _ Esperaba que su rugido de ira fuera más que suficiente para darle aunque sea dos horas más de sueño.

Todo se fue por el drenaje cuando el ruido no menguo, si no que aumento para indignación de Malik. El sirio diría que tiene una gran paciencia para tratar con idiotas, hay momentos en la vida donde la paciencia deja de ser una virtud para convertirse en un martirio.

El joven pateo con mezquindad las sabanas, imaginando que era las caras de cada mocoso que se había atrevido a invadir su casa a estas horas. Salió de su habitación con toda la intensión de darle una parte de su mente a esos desconsiderados. _Diablos, Ni siquiera he tomado mi primera taza de café._

En la sala, tres adolescentes hablaban entre risas y bromas, aumentando el volumen en cada comentario. La vista enervo la sangre del sirio. _ ¡Qué diablos hacen en mi casa a estas horas! _ Apenas deslumbra las caras espantadas de dos de ellos, se lo tenían bien merecido por hacer tanto escándalo. _ ¿¡Donde esta Kadar!? ¡Me arrepiento de mis palabras! _ Esto último dejo confundido a los chicos, pero Malik los ignoro. _ ¡Largo! _

Altaïr arqueo brevemente la esquina de su labio inferior. Ignorando la tensión que se filtró de sus primos, el de ojos dorados fue hacia la cocina, rápidamente agarro una taza grande, llena completamente de café negro y espeso. Antes de que Malik comenzara a pasar de ataques verbales a ataques físico. Altaïr le ofreció la taza en muda señal de paz.

Los ojos de Malik aun nublosos por el sueño se iluminaron significativamente ante el glorioso olor de su amado elixir de la vida. El mayor acepto la taza con un tarareo feliz. Olvidando su anterior ataque de ira, luego de dos largos sorbos, la mente de Malik lista para volver a funcionar. _... ¿Dónde está Kadar? _ Pregunto esta vez con más tranquilidad.

_ Fue a comprar frituras. _ Respondió Altaïr regresando a su puesto. _ Dijo que si te despertabas, te diéramos café. _

Malik suspiro satisfecho cuando noto la cafetera rebosante de café recién preparado. _ Al menos uno de ustedes es útil. _ Exclamo de mala gana viendo a Altaïr. Mientras bebía, noto que no eran solo Desmond y Altaïr en su departamento, una vista más detallada solo mostro otra versión mas de Altaïr y Desmond para su disgusto. _ ¿Es que acaso ustedes se fotocopian? _ Dijo arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

_ Ah… _ El chico nuevo de veía desconcertado, se podría decir que perdido, solo le tomo un segundo completo recuperar las funciones motoras de su cuerpo para hacer una incómoda presentación. _ Un gusto conocerte, mi amigo. Soy Ezio Auditore. _

Malik dio un zumbido de curiosidad. _ Ey tú. _ Llamo a un desprevenido Desmond. _ Pareces el más inteligente, ¿Por qué estás en mi casa tan temprano? _

_ Bueno… No teníamos la intención de llegar a esta hora, Kadar nos llamó para pasar el rato, pero hubo unos cambios de planes, y llegamos antes de la hora. _ Explico incómodo. _ Salió luego de darse cuenta que no tenía nada para ofrecernos. _

Malik entrecerró los ojos, mientas se llevaba su taza a la boca. _ ¿Así que dejas que vaya a comprar mierda para ti mientras haces un alboroto en una casa ajena? Que audaz de ustedes. _El enojo estaba regresando a medida que el café dejaba su taza, y eso era rápido.

Desmond se tensó visiblemente ante las acusaciones de Malik. _ ¡No teníamos ni idea de que estabas durmiendo!, usualmente Kadar nos llama cuando no estas. _

_ Y aun así tengo la desagracia de encontrarme con ustedes. _

Ezio viendo como su primo era acribillado, se paró molesto. _ Oye, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Ya te dijo que no sabíamos. _

_ Eso no es excusa. ¿Oh vas por la vida montando jaleo en las casa de otras personas cuando los anfitriones no están? _

Ezio gruño, Malik le estaba sacando de sus casillas. No obstante, la tensión se detuvo cuando Altaïr nuevamente dejo su lugar para acercarse con un aura tranquila a Malik. _ Necesitas más café. _ Exclamo el chico con la capucha para agarrar la taza de Malik, haciendo un extraño truco que Malik no pudo visualizar para llenar la taza sin ir hacia la cafetera.

_ ¿Cómo hiciste eso? _

Altaïr parpadeo con la cara en blanco. _ Con mis poderes. _

_ ¿Disculpa? _

_ Soy un vampiro. _ Agrego como si su respuesta respondiera todas las dudas de Malik.

_... _

Los primos de Altaïr casi taclearon a despreocupado Altaïr, sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, Malik soltó un suspiro de irritación. _ Dios, no tengo suficiente cafeína en mi sistema para lidiar con esto. _ Malik se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, murmurando palabras mal sonante para Altaïr. _ ¿Cuándo el mundo entenderá que esto no es crepúsculo? _ fue lo último que susurro antes de perderse en el pasillo.

Ezio tomo eso como señal para enloquecer libremente. _ ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! _ Grito en susurros, Altaïr arqueo una ceja en pregunta. _ ¡No me des eso! ¡Se supone que nuestro estado es un secreto! ¡S-E-C-R-E-T-O! _ Deletreo con furia. _ ¡No puedes andar haciendo esas bromas! _

Altaïr inclino la cabeza. _ ¿Quién dijo que estoy bromeando? _ Altaïr les dio una sonrisa arrogante. _ Yo quería decirle a Malik lo que soy, ¿Hay algún problema con eso? _

Ezio abrió la boca, pero su mente no podía pensar en que decir, no había nada en su arsenal para hacer reflexión a Altaïr. Como buscando ayuda, Desmond se encontró recepto de una insistente mirada de su primo Italiano.

_ Altaïr. _ Comenzó Desmond dudoso. _ Sé que te agrada Malik, lo entiendo. Pero no puedes decirle que eres un vampiro, no así. El podría asustarse y odiarte. _

Altaïr le dio una mirada en blanco. _ Él ya me odia. _ Exclamo lentamente como si sus primos fueran idiotas. _ Y dudo que me tenga miedo si lo descubre. _

_ ¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?! _ Grito involuntariamente Ezio. _ ¡Si ya te odia solo necesitaría un impulso para poner una bala en tu cabeza! _

Altaïr negó, teniendo la audacia de soltar un suspiro de cansancio. _ Nadie puede matarme. _ Declaro el hecho con una mirada extraña en el rostro, muy suave para el gusto de Ezio. _ Soy el mejor, Ezio, ¿Recuerda? _ Si, Altaïr se estaba burlando de ellos.

_ ¡Tomate esto en serio! _ Grito Ezio. _ ¡Tenemos leyes Altaïr, no puedes poner a todos en peligro! _

Altaïr abrió la boca para responder, pero una serie de pasos lo distrajeron. Malik había regresado a la sala, con una expresión de molestia, con la taza en mano, la lanzo sin previo aviso hacia Ezio, quien se agacho a tiempo, evitando el proyectil. Altaïr se había movido hacia adelante, evitando que la Taza se estrellara con alguna superficie.

_ ¡Otra vez gritando! ¡Estúpidos desconsiderados! ¡¿No puedes ver que trato de relajarme en mi maldita habitación?! ¡Cállate ya! _ Malik le dio una mirada funesta a Ezio, que aún estaba agachado en el suelo, con los ojos como platos. Altaïr había regresado a la cocina, llenando la taza con más café para dársela a Malik. Malik acepto de mala gana otra vez. _ No sé cuál es su problema, pero los quiero callados, y tú, aunque me silbas café no significa que me agradas. _

Altar se enderezo, como si hubiera escuchado algo fantástico. _ ¿Eso significa que ya no me odias? _

Malik arqueo ambas cejas. _ Mmm… Bueno, supongo que ahora solo me irritas levemente. _ Dijo lentamente el hombre, para gran alegría de Altaïr, visible por su sonrisa descubierta. _ Deja de reír, no es gran cosa. _ Se quejó mientras regresaba a su habitación, disparándole una mirada de advertencia a Ezio mientras se iba.

_ Bueno, ya no me odia. _ Exclamo con tono alegre, Altaïr, girando a ver a sus primos. _ Vez, es de confianza. _

Ezio le lanzo una mirada incrédula. _ ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? El bien podría ser un cazador por cómo nos trató._

Altaïr resoplo, ignorando a Ezio comento. _ Me pregunto cuando será un buen momento para darle una planta…_

Ezio entrecerró los ojos, girando para ver a Desmond. _ ¿Se golpeó la cabeza? _ Desmond responde con un encogimiento de hombros, también mandándole mirada de preocupación a su primo.

_ ¿Tal vez solo quiera la sangre de Malik? _Desmond se estremeció cuando los dorados ojos de Altaïr se posaron en el con una tensión fatalista. _ ¿Altaïr? _

_ No quiero que hables sobre la sangre de Malik. _ Comento Altaïr con falso tono casual. _ No quiero que los demás les entre la curiosidad por Malik. _Desmond asintió, apretando la mandíbula para aguantar la intensidad de Altaïr.

Ezio chasqueo la lengua en son de molestia. _ ¿Al menos nos vas a explicar que sucede contigo?_

Altaïr se cruzó de brazos, aun con la cara en blanca._ Mmm… Me gusta el café… _Desmond y Ezio tenían expresiones gemelas de confusión. _ Si…el café sabía extremadamente delicioso ese día. _

**

Malik descansaba en un banco, observando a Kadar correr como un niño de cinco años en el parque, Malik tuvo que cubrirse parcialmente la cara cuando unas madres empezaron a murmurar entre ellas mientras veían a un risueño Kadar.

_ Diablos, esto es como sacar a un perro a pasear. _ Se expresó Malik cuando Kadar empezó a jugar con una docena de niños a las trae. _ ¿De dónde saca toda esa energía? Yo apenas puedo mantenerme despierto. _

_ Eso es porque no duermes correctamente. _ Una voz le respondió a sus espaldas. Malik hizo una mueca, pero no complació al intruso de verlo reaccionar. _ Tu sangre debe ser café al 100% ahora. _ Altaïr salto el banco, para quedar frente a Malik y ofrecerle un cono de helado. _ ¿Gustas? _

Malik rodo los ojos. _ Claro. _ Acepto indiferente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la constante presencia de Altaïr, pasaba casi todo los días en la casa de Malik, comía y cenaba, tal fue que Altaïr había recibido tareas para hacer por órdenes de Malik, citando que al pasar tanto tiempo en su casa, debía contribuir. Ahora Altaïr cocinaba la cena y el almuerzo, barría en las mañanas y sacudía el polvo.

Ahora Malik sacaba a Kadar, y por ende, sacaba a Altaïr. _ ¿Por qué tienes la capucha arriba? Vas a asustar a los niños. No quiero que llamen a la policía por un malentendido. _

_ ¿Oh? ¿Estas preocupado por mí? _ Exclamo risueño Altaïr.

_ No respondiste. _

_ Tu tampoco. _

Malik entrecerró los ojos, sacándole risillas divertidas a Altaïr. _ Bien… Tengo una enfermedad en la piel, si me expongo al sol, me quemare vivo. _

_ Mmm_ Tarareo interesado Malik. _ No había esperado eso. _

Altaïr se encogió de hombros. _ ¿Qué hay de ti? Me di cuenta que cada semanas vas al banco de sangre. _

Malik hizo una mueca. _ ¿Me estas espiando? _

_ Vivo cerca. _

Malik dio una mirada de curiosidad, pero viendo como Altaïr no agregaba mas, dejo caer el tema. _ Tengo una extraña enfermedad en mi sangre, produzco el doble que un humano promedio, si no la saco constantemente, explotare como un globo de agua. _

Altaïr se tensó, pero duro apenas unos segundos. _ ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es todo? _

El chico sirio hizo un ademan de despreocupación. _ Hay más cosas técnicas, pero sí, eso es todo. ¿Por qué? _

El de la capucha negó. _ No, nada. Solo curiosidad. _

Malik asintió distraídamente, sin notar la extraña pausa que había tenido Altaïr al responder. Malik siguió comiendo su helado, ajeno a la mirada persistente que Altaïr le lanzaba cada vez que Malik daba un lengüetazo al helado.

Altaïr hizo una mueca, jalando disimuladamente su camisa hacia abajo, Malik ignorando las acciones de Altaïr comenzó hablar. _ ¿Y dónde están tus sombras fotocopiadas? _

_ Desmond tiene tarea, Ezio trabajo… _

_ ¿Y tú? ¿Eres el inútil de la familia? _ Interrumpió Malik con tono malicioso.

_... Y yo tengo que cuidarte para que no te ahogues en café de supermercado. _ Siguió ignorando la interrupción de Malik. _Yo diría que tengo la tarea más difícil. _

_Oh, Jodete. Sigo bebiendo café de supermercado. _

_ Pero al menos estas comiendo comidas saludables. _

Malik resoplo. _A penas, no tengo gran variedad. _

_ ¿Deseas tener variedad? Puedo hacer eso. _

_ ¿Con tus poderes de vampiro? _

_ Con la riqueza obtenida por mis poderes de vampiro. _

Malik parpadeo. _ ¿Eres rico? _

_...Sabes que no has comprado comida en un buen tiempo, ¿Verdad? ¿Con que dinero crees que es comprado los ingredientes para tus comidas? _

_ Oh… _

**

_ ¿Qué es esto? _ Malik le dio una larga mirada a la planta que Altaïr le ofreció apenas abrió la puerta. _ ¿Crees que por darme una planta te voy a dejar entrar? _ Hasta ahora, Kadar había sido el encargado de dejar entrar a Altaïr, si quedaba en manos de Malik, Altaïr tendría que entrar por cuenta propia por la ventana de la cocina.

_ Eso y que también te traje un nuevo paquete de café, y no de supermercado. _Malik entrecerró los ojos, meditando hasta que cayó bajo la tentación de café de calidad. _ Tu adicción te matara. _

_ Moriré feliz. _ Exclamo secamente mientras dejaba entrar a Altaïr. _ Esto es lo que muchos dicen las ventajas de tener un conocido rico. _

_ ¿No es “amigo rico”? _ Pregunto con una sonrisa.

_ No tienes tanta suerte. _ Refuto ajeno a la mirada esperanzada de Altar, prefiriendo leer la marca de su nuevo paquete de café. _ Oh…Esta marca es costosa. _

_ Si, pensé que te gustaría. Ya sabes, café de verdad. _

Malik hizo una mueca. _ Si esto es tan bueno como imagino, mi adicción ira a un nuevo nivel, será toda tu culpa. _

_ No te preocupes, te cuidare bien para que eso no pase. _ Exclamo Altaïr ya en la cocina, preparándose para hacer el almuerzo. _ ¿Dónde está Kadar? _

_ Con sus amigos, donde yo supuse estarías tú. _

Altaïr paro sus movimientos por unos segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros en señal de falta de interés. _ Me gusta estar aquí contigo. _

_ ¿A pesar de quedarte atrapado con el hermano que no le agradas en vez de tu amigo? –

_ Me gustas, y eso es suficiente. _ Respondió con cierto aire de distracción mientras buscaba en las alacenas. Malik quedo en silencio unos minutos, escuchando a Altaïr moverse en su cocina como si fuera suya. 

_ Veo… _

**

_ Sal conmigo. _ Exclamo Altaïr una tarde, mientras se encontraba acostado en la cama de Malik (si, Malik aún no sabe cómo sucedió eso). Malik arqueo una ceja, dejando su trabajo de lado para darle su atención al joven en su cama. _ Podemos ir al cine, salió una película interesante, el personaje principal me recordar a ti. _

_ ¿La de terror? _

_ Si… El asesino tiene una vibra que grita Malik por todos lados. _

Malik le dio una mirada fea. _ Eres un imbécil. _ Exclamo mostrándole su dedo medio como un lindo detalle. Altaïr sonrió de medio lado.

_ ¿Eso es un sí? _

_ Tú pagas. _

_A la orden. _

**

_ Malik, necesitamos hablar. _ Kadar entro a la habitación de Malik sin tocar, interrumpiendo al mismo en su trabajo, así como llamando la atención de Altaïr que descansaba plácidamente entre las cobijas de Malik mientras jugueteaba con su teléfono… espera un segundo, recapitulando, jugueteaba con el _teléfono de Malik._

_ ¿Qué? _ Respondió de mala gana el mencionado, sin mostrar indicios de dejar sus documentos. Kadar lanzo una breve mirada a Altaïr, quien ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. _ Habla rápido, Kadar. No tengo tiempo para que lo desperdicies. _

Kadar frunció el ceño, con cierta incertidumbre dijo. _ En privado. _ Esta vez, Altaïr alzo la mirada para darle un vistazo al nervioso Kadar. _ Sera rápido. _ Agrego apresuradamente cuando los ojos de Altaïr no lo dejaban.

Malik frunció el ceño. _ Bien. _ Accedió dejando los documentos, le hizo una señal grosera a Altaïr para que saliera de la habitación, cosa que el menor obedeció con una clara mueca de molestia. Kadar le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, que no fue respondida por el chico de la capucha.

Una vez los hermanos estuvieron solo, Kadar cerró la puerta, poniendo seguro para intriga de Malik _ ¿A ti que te pasa? _

Kadar giro a verlo con una expresión de incredulidad. _ ¿A mí que me pasa? ¡A ti que rayos te pasa! _ Le dijo con dureza Kadar. _ ¡Nunca pensé que fueras un pedófilo! _

Malik se tensó ante la acusación de su hermano. _ ¿Pedófilo? ¡¿Estas demente!? _

Kadar se cruzó de brazo con una expresión de desdén y odio. _ Que desgraciado saliste, Malik. Pensé que 16 y 17 eran niños para ti, Incluso tuviste el descaro de figar tus sucios ojos en mi amigo. _ Kadar estaba tan decepcionado. _ Lo iba a dejar pasar porque pensé que solo eras tú odiando irracionalmente a alguien, incluso pensé bromas sobre tu y el, ¡Broma! ¡Nada que no fuera mentira!, pero todo fue un engaño, me manipulaste y lo manipulaste. _

Malik no entendía nada de lo que decía su hermano, y eso solo alimentaba la confusión clara en su rostro. _ ¿Qué? _

_ ¡Altaïr! _ Grito Kadar como si fuera obvio. _ ¡Estas manipulando a Altaïr! ¡Un adolescente mucho menor que tú! Puede que parezca mucho mayor de lo que es, pero eso no es excusa Malik, ¿Cómo pudiste?_

Malik se paró de su silla, aproximándose a su hermano. _ Kadar… _

_ ¡Aléjate, Pedófilo! ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí! _

_ ¡Cálmate! _ Grito Malik perdiendo los estribos. _ ¡Si no quería estar cerca de mí no hubieras cerrado la puerta con seguro! _

_ ¡Aja! _ Exclamo Kadar victorioso. _ ¡Admites que eres un sucio Pedófilo! _

Malik se pasó una mano por la cara, ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza, y Altaïr no estaba para decirle que le prepare un poco de té. _ Kadar, toma asiento. Tanto tu como yo necesitamos cálmanos si queremos entendernos. _ Y evitar que Malik termine por botar su autocontrol a la basura y le diera una paliza a su hermano fantasioso.

Kadar tomo asiento en la cama, a una distancia segura de Malik. Malik se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. _ Ok… Bien, explícame, ¿Por qué crees que soy un pedófilo? _

Kadar le dio una Mirada sucia ante la pregunta. _ ¿Y aun preguntas? ¡Por lo que le hiciste a Altaïr, obviamente!_

_ ¿Qué le hice a Altaïr? _ Pregunta armándose de paciencia.

Kadar se sonroja hasta las orejas, avergonzado tartamudea una respuesta. _ T-Tu… ¡Ya sabes! _

Malik niega con las manos. _ No Kadar, no sé. Porque en primera, nunca he hecho algo con Altaïr que se considere pedofilia. _

Kadar lo mira furioso. _ ¡Mentiroso! ¡¿Qué pasa con las citas?! ¿¡Con Altaïr quedándose en tu cuarto!? ¡¿Usando su dinero para comprarte cosas y hacerte la comida!? ¡¿Qué pasa con eso!? ¡Ya ni siquiera pasa tiempo conmigo porque está preocupado pasando todo el rato contigo, así sea quedarse aquí mientras trabajas! _

Malik arrugo la nariz. _ Kadar… _ Malik se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, y un molesto Altaïr se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mirando a Kadar. _ Mierda. _

_ Primero, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo tratando de ponerme del lado bueno de tu hermano?_ Pregunto Altaïr con irritación, sorprendiendo a Kadar. _ ¿No, verdad?, Así como no sabes eso, dudo que sepas porque en primer lugar le hago las comidas a tu hermano o me quedo aquí, sabes, dudo que _Malik_ lo sepa. _ Altaïr gruño por lo bajo. _ Necesitamos aclararnos. No, Malik no me está obligando a nada, Diablos, cualquier razón es buena para Malik para sacarme a patadas de su casa, algo que pensé que era obvio. _

Kadar se levantó escandalizado. _ ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Si Malik te está obligando a decir esto, puede decirme, te ayudare! _

Malik amplio los ojos al escuchar a su hermano tratarlo como si fuera un jodido criminal, viendo las reacciones de Kadar, bien podría se ese el caso en su cabeza. Altaïr inclino un poco la cabeza, dejando que la capucha colorara sombras en su cara. _ ¿Crees que alguien puede obligarme hacer ese tipo de mierda, Kadar? _

Malik le daría un punto a Altaïr por eso, digo, Malik puede ser tan temperamental como quieras, así como tener una mirada asesina, pero en ningún momento de su vida, afirmaría que podría llevar a Altaïr hacer algo que no quiera, no cuando el maldito era una cabeza más alto, forrado en musculo duro y que tenía esa aura que decía “Cuidado, mato en mi tiempo libre, no querrás provocarme”. Malik no es estúpido, él sabe de sus limitaciones físicas, gracias.

Kadar parecía tener eso en cuenta porque no pudo responder. Altaïr siguió. _ Malik apenas me aguanta, en algunas ocasiones sigue sin querer abrirme la puerta. Las _Citas_ mayormente son Malik agarrando sol, muy necesario para su salud. _

Malik gruño ante eso. _ No me trate como si fuera un anciano enfermo. _ Gruño por lo bajo, Altaïr lo ignoro.

_ No hay nada entre nosotros. _ Término, haciendo una pequeña mueca de infelicidad que no pasó desapercibida por Kadar. _ Malik no cometió un crimen…además tengo 20 años, Kadar, no soy un adolescente. _

Kadar jadeo. _ ¡¿20 Años?! _ Repitió incrédulo. _ P-pero yo tengo 16, ¡Estas en la misma clase que yo! _

Altaïr se encogió de hombros. _ Perdí algunos años por culpas de mis padres, viajamos mucho. _

Curioso, pensó Malik para sí. _ Bueno… ¿Todo esta explicado? ¿Deje de ser un criminal a tus ojos, hermano? _ Kadar hizo una mueca de vergüenza cuando paso su mirada a Malik, que esperaba su respuesta expectante.

_Yo…Creo que pude haberme dejado llevar por mis ideas. _

_ No sería algo nuevo. _

Malik arqueo ambas cejas en falsa sorpresa. _ ¿Tú crees? _ Pregunto con ironía. _ Aunque admito que lo de pedófilo es una carta que jamás usaste, estoy maravillado con tu imaginación. _ Agrego con sarcasmo.

_ Yo… Lo siento tanto, hermano. _ Se disculpó Kadar con una mirada arrepentida. _ Exagere y me comporte fatal, realmente lo siento. _ 

Malik soltó un suspiro. Se acercó a su hermano para posar una de sus manos en la cabeza de Kadar, palmeándolo como si se tratara de un perro. _ Está bien. _ Kadar se sonrojo un poco, pero se dejó hacer.

Altaïr vio el desarrollo con cierta impaciencia, dándole miradas breves a Kadar como una señal, solo que dicha señal no fue captado por el Al-Sayf más joven. _Tsk. _ Chasqueo la lengua el de ojos ámbar. Malik le dio una mirada de advertencia, que Altaïr para si disgusto tuvo que acatar.

_ Bueno, lo único bueno que salió de esto es que me saco del trabajo para ir a mi cita con el banco de sangre. _ Exclamo Malik después de un rato. Kadar arrugo la nariz ante la mansión de la cita.

_ ¿No fuiste hace 5 días atrás? _

Malik asintió ajeno a la preocupación de su hermano. _ Me atendió una nueva enfermera, se negó a sacarme la cantidad usual de sangre. _

Kadar hizo una mueca de dolor. _ Rayos, ¿Ella quiere matarme? _ Era una pregunta retórica.

Malik se rio secamente. _ Por cómo me aburrió con su charla ocia, diría que es una gran probabilidad. _ Altaïr gruño ante eso, pero Malik lo ignoro, Kadar por otro lado se asustó ante la repentina hostilidad de Altaïr. _ Como sea, me iré ahora. Ustedes dos pueden usar ese tiempo para reencontrarse como amigos. _ Esto último lo dijo hacia Altaïr. _ Nos vemos. _

Antes de salir, Malik se detuvo por uno momentos para ver la manija de la puerta. _ Por cierto… ¿Cómo lograste entrar? Kadar le metió seguro a la puerta cuando saliste. _

_ Poderes de vampiro. _

_Mmm… _

Kadar les dio una mirada confusa. _ ¿Eso es una broma interna? _ Malik ignoro a su hermano para ver a Altaïr.

_ La forzaste con un alambre. _ Afirmo el moreno.

Altaïr negó. _ Poderes de vampiro. _ Repitió con insistencia.

_ Altaïr, dejaste el alambre en la cerradura… _

_... ¿No te ibas? _

Malik rodo los ojos. _ Lo que sea. _ Exclamo como ultima despedida. Ignorando a los dos chicos, salió de su habitación, tomando unos segundos para agarrar su abrigo. _ Cuando venga quiero la casa limpia y reluciente, puedo ver el polvo colgar arriba del televisor. _ Grito antes de salir de la casa.

El Al-Sayf mayor troto a ritmo constante por las calles, aliviado de no hubiera una gran multitud como en las mañanas laborales. Esta vez no se encontró tropezando con un chico oso y su molesto acompañante (que cada día dejaba de ser molesto y pasaba a ser algo…agradable).

Varios metros más atrás, dos sombras acechaban al ajeno moreno. Malik paso por varias cuadras, a su ritmo, a pesar de que el banco estaba bastante alejado, Malik no llegaría tarde a su cita.

Oh bueno, al menos que sea interrumpido, claro.

_ ¡Ey, Malik! _ El mencionado arrugo la cara, molesto con el sujeto que se había metido en su camino. Era el rubio que María le presento. _ ¿Vas al banco de sangre? _ Malik no se acordaba de su nombre, así como no recordaba haber sido amistoso más allá de la cortesía con este rubio.

_ Mmm. _ Tarareo en afirmación. El rubio sonrió aún más, cosa que Malik no pensó que fuera posible.

_ Yo también me dirijo allá, me gusta visitar a María ahora que tengo tiempo. _Explico a pesar de que Malik no se lo había pedido. _ Vamos juntos. _ Exclamo alegre. Malik estaba vez no evito la mueca que surco su cara, pero el hombre o no lo noto, o simplemente lo ignoro.

Mientras ambos caminaban, Malik noto que el chico se había acercado mucho a su costado, su brazo rozaba con el hombro de Malik (¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan altos?). No le gustaba esta cercanía, así que Malik trato de alejarse con sutileza, solo para que el rubio lo mirara con una sonrisa y se volviera a acerca.

Mientras más avanzaban, era como si las personas dejaran de aparecer, algo curioso porque la ciudad no era conocida por descansar. Pero aquí estaba, viendo una calle vacía a pesar de ser plena tarde.

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Malik. _ ¿Qué diablos? _ Sin previo aviso, el rubio, que ahora que Malik se acordaba, se llamaba Edward, estaba casi encima de Malik, con una sonrisa enfermizamente grande, mostrando unos dientes afilados y atemorizantes.

_ Lo siento, Malik. Pero resulta que tengo demasiada hambre como para llegar al banco de sangre. ¿No te importa si tomo un poquito de la tuya? _ Exclamo con un tono carismático. Sin esperar respuesta agarro con fuerza dolorosa a Malik por ambos brazos, dejando la marca de sus manos plasmadas. Malik fue obligado a acercarse al cuerpo frio de Edward. _ Por favor, no te asuste. Esto no dolerá. _

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ Pensaba de forma frenética Malik mientras trataba inútilmente de salirse de las garras de Edward. _ ¡Suelta sanguijuela sobre desarrollada! _ Grito Malik cuando podía sentir el aliento de Edward rozar su cuello. Dios, que asco.

_ Auch, usualmente los humanos se desviven por estar así conmigo. _

_ Así que aparte de obligarlos, los drogas, que bueno. _ No puedo evitar comentar con sarcasmo, a pesar de su situación. 

Edward pasó sus labios como una caricia en la piel de Malik. _ Dice eso, pero te aseguro que pronto pedirías que te devore completamente. _ Los brazos de Edward envolvieron a Malik, haciendo la ilusión de un abrazo en vez de la cárcel que es.

_ ¡Jodete! _

Edward se rio entre dientes. _Con gusto. _ Abrió la boca para encajarle un dulce bocado a Malik, ansioso de probar la sangre de la que había hablado María. Solo para que una fuerza desconocida lo agarra por el cuello, lanzándolo hacia atrás con fuerza. Edward soltó un jadeo silencioso cuando fue estampado contra una pared. _ Dios… eso dolió. _ Las pupilas de Edward se achicaron en enojo, gruñendo por lo bajo a su atacante, solo para paralizarse. Malik quería pensar que su estado era mucho mejor que el de Edward, pero con el recién aparecido Altaïr abrazándolo con posesividad, es difícil para Malik pensar en su situación como mejor, al menos ya no están tratando de comerlo.

_ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con _Mi_ compañero? _

Malik parpadeo desconcertado, todo paso muy rápido. _ ¿De dónde apareciste? _ Pregunta como un idiota porque su mente no puede mantenerse al día con todo los acontecimientos extraños. Altaïr arquea una ceja. _ Si, pregunta estúpida, pero necesito normalidad y eso me pareció la ruta más segura. _

_ Pensé que estarías en Shock, pero veo que aun sigues siendo tú. _ Exclamo secamente Altaïr, sin apartar sus ojos del atacante de Malik.

_ ¿Qué más seria? _

_Una normal victima en pánico. _

_La normalidad está sobrevalorada. _ discutió Malik por costumbre. _ Si… estoy siendo contradictorio, pero tengo derecho. _

Altaïr contiene un resoplido, optando por llevar su atención a Edward. _ ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estás tus excusas? _

Edward sale de su estupor, carraspeando un poco. _ Primo. _ Dice en forma de un saludo cauteloso. _ Solo seguí mis instintos, no sabía que es tu compañero. _

Altaïr gruñe. _ Mentira. María te advirtió, te dijo que no lo tocaras. _

Edward se estremeció. _ Así que eso era… _ A eso se refería María. Edward hizo una mueca mentalmente por no haber indagado más, no tenía idea de que Malik era un compañero. _ María nunca me dijo que Malik era tu compañero… _

_Pero te informo que estaba prohibido. ¿No deberías haber asumido la razón tras eso? _

Edward arrugo el ceño. _ No lo pensé. _ se excusó débilmente. _ Tengo hambre, Altaïr. Sabes cómo es esto, no se puede razonar con los instintos. _

_ Atacaste a plenas luz del día, desplegaste tu poder para controlar una gran cantidad de humanos, despejaste una jodida zona comercial. ¿Entiendes la magnitud de tu estupidez? _ Altaïr no se había sentido tan molesto desde hace mucho tiempo, casi quería ir a bofetear a su primo para darle algo de sentido a esa cabeza dura. Diablos, si no fuera porque Malik estaba presente, Altaïr directamente habría saltado a repartir una gran cantidad de castigos físicos, de preferencia, lo que dejan secuelas después del castigo.

Pero otra vez, Malik estaba presente. Malik casi fue atacado a plenas luz de día. Fue una bendición que Altaïr decidiera seguir al moreno.

La rabio volvió a surgir en la expresión de Altaïr, tensando en alarma a Edward. _ Regresa a casa antes de que decida castrarte aquí mismo. Ya hablaremos. _ Exclamo con los dientes apretados. Edward no perdió tiempo y se desvaneció en un rápido movimiento, dejando solos a la pajera. Altaïr cerró los ojos, controlando su temperamento.

Malik se removió incomodo, esperando que ahora que Edward se fue, Altaïr dejara de mantenerlo agarrado entre sus brazos. La reacción de Altaïr vino cuando los brazos del mismo se apretaron más. _ Ey. _

Altaïr ignoro las quejas de Malik, abrazándolo, casi estrujándolo. _ Ves porque siempre estoy a tu lado, siempre te metes en problemas. _ Susurro Altaïr cerca del oído de Malik. _ Me preocupas porque no te cuidas, no comes correctamente, bebes mucho café, no duermes y ahora me preocupa que te hagan daño. La lista parece crecer en cada parpadeo. _ Altaïr escondió su rostro en la parte trasera del cuello de Malik. _ Para colmo, eres tan ajeno que siento que puedo morir en cualquier momento. _

Malik hizo un sonido confundido. _... _ Altaïr se rio, sonó tan cueco para Malik, y no le gusto. _ Ok, estas preocupado. Lo entiendo. Lo siento. _ Malik no sabía exactamente porque se disculpaba con Altaïr. No es como si hubiera pasado algo.

Altaïr sonrió._ Malik…Soy un vampiro. _ Dijo, como las últimas veces.

_ Lo sé, imbécil. Me atacaste, ¿Recuerdas? Estúpido acosado. _

El de ojos dorados tarareo. _ ¿Pensé que no recordabas? _ En realidad, Altaïr estaba seguro que borro los recuerdos de aquella noche de la mente de Malik.

_No pensé que en realidad fueras tú, gracias por confirmarlo. _

_... ¿Tienes miedo? _ Altaïr sonó tan inseguro en esa corta pregunta, que Malik no pudo evitar reír para consternación del otro. _ Oh, sí, ríete, estoy feliz de que mi preocupación te divierta. _ Gruño, Malik solo se rio más. Altaïr en represalias mordió con suavidad la nuca del otro, haciendo que Malik se ahogara por la sorpresa. _ ¿No te sigues riendo ahora? _

_Idiota. Y no, no tengo miedo. No me importa si eres un vampiro, hombre lobo o un unicornio. Mientras sigas haciendo la cena, estoy bien. _

_ Eres un aprovechado. _ Exclamo Altaïr con una expresión suave, que bien que Malik no podía verla, si lo hiciera, tal vez dejaría de ser tan ajeno. _ Vamos al banco de sangre, luego te preparare chocolate caliente cuando estemos en casa_

_ Prefiero café. _

_Prefiero que baje el número de tazas que tomas. Lástima que el mundo no sea lo que queremos, ¿Verdad? _

_Imbécil. _

Altaïr suelta a Malik, aunque no de todo, la mano de Malik fue tomada como rehén. Así es como terminaron caminando con las manos entrelazadas. Por unos momentos, Malik sintió que quería más.

_ No ve voy a rendir. _ Malik fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Altaïr, quien le daba una mirada intensa. _ Ni ahora ni nunca. Siempre voy a cuidarte. _ Prometió mientras apretaba su agarre en la mano de Malik. _ Así que por favor, deja de ser tan ajeno a mis avances. _

_ ¿Avances? _

_ Esto debe ser un castigo divino… _

Malik le dio una mirada extraña, hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza. _ Un segundo… ¿Esto significa que eres un Cullen? ¿Soy tu Bella? _

_... ¿Qué? _

_ Solo que no eres Edward, porque así se llama tu primo el abusador, supongo que puedes ser otro, Jasper fue un personaje que llamo mi atención. _

_No…Esto no es crepúsculo, Detente, por favor, Malik. No tú. _

_ ¿Aparecerá un Jacob? ¿Un nombre lobo empezara a acosarme y a rogar por mi amor? _

_No, lo matare si eso pasa. Ahora camina, tienes una cita pendiente. _ Gruño Altaïr tapándose la cara con su única mano suelta. _ tendremos una larga conversación sobre especies mientras tomamos ese chocolate. _

_ Lo que digas Cullen._

_..._


	2. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que paso después?   
> Oh bueno... muchas cosas.

Había sido un buen día. El trabajo fue hecho, su jodido jefe aprobó su tan esperado y merecido aumento, Kadar estaba de vacaciones con sus padres por primera vez en años (gracias Dios). Malik tenía la casa para sí, sin adolescentes molestos, sin fenómenos de la naturaleza molestándolo por sus hábitos de vida.

Después de mucho tiempo, Malik por fin tenía un tiempo de privacidad. Y solo Allah sabe cuánto de este tiempo privado está disfrutando, porque el ser humano aún no ha inventado una palabra para describir su estado de gozo.

Y así habría seguido si no fuera por ese pequeño frasco de plástico que encontró al fondo de su nevera. El mismo que ahora estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación mientras que el propio Malik sufría acostado en su cama.

Malik ahogó un gemido en su almohada, sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sabanas, negándose a llevarlas a su entrepierna. Malik no tenía que ser un genio para reconocer el dolor de su pene erecto rozar constantemente contra la tela de su pantalón. Las contracciones de su cadera hicieron poco para aliviar su malestar, y no importa cuántas duchas frías haya tomado, su pene simplemente no quiere bajar, había tenido que salir con una jodida erección para hacer sus diligencias.

Malik soltó unos gimoteos lamentables, sin fuerzas para maldecir a cualquier de sus molestos invitados que haya dejado ese frasco infernal a su casa.

Otra contracción inconsciente de cadera hizo que Malik jadeara como un pez ahogado. Eso fue lo que necesitó su resolución para romperse. Con desesperación se desabrocho el pantalón, maldiciendo ante lo torpe de sus dedos temblorosos. El pantalón fue tirado al piso. A Malik no le importaba si no había cerrado la puerta con llave, sabía que nadie vendría a su casa hoy, así que podía encargarse de este _problema_ sin perder la cara.

Malik no hizo nada para reprimir el gemido ruidoso que hizo cuando sus manos por fin tocaron un pene. El contacto en su piel sensible lo hizo estremecer de pie a cabezas, y solo fue un simple toque, cuando su mano agarro con cierta firmeza su tronco, su respiración ya estaba inestable.

Apenas viendo donde lanzaba una de sus manos, busco lubricante en los cajones de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Con el lubricante en mano, lo aplasto con fuerza sobre su entrepierna, dejando que grandes cantidades de lubricantes gotearan por su pene, bolas hasta llegar a su trasero.

Otra serie de jadeos vino por el frio del lubricante. Malik masajeo su pene, bombeando de arriba abajo con facilidad, su otra mano, jugueteaba distraídamente con sus bolas. La habitación se llenó de ruidos de Malik, quien no tuvo vergüenza para mantener su voz moderada.

Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos completos mientras más cerca se encontraba del orgasmo, apretó con fuerza su pene en la base, subiendo por el tronco hasta llegar a la cabeza. El seme preliminar goteaba lentamente, sin embargo el hinchazón en la bolas anunciaba que Malik no guantería mucho tiempo.

Los bamboleos aumentaron en ritmo, las caderas de Malik estaba frenéticas, prácticamente follándose su mano de forma desesperada.

_ Ahhhhh…._ Grito Malik con voz estruendosa, sintiendo la maravillosa liberación, el clímax llego tan rápido que Malik se encorvo como un arco ante la fuerza de su venida. Malik jadeaba, su camisa se pegaba a su pecho debido al sudor, y sus piernas se sentían débiles y temblorosas. _ Tú… tienes que estar jodiendo conmigo… _ Susurro incrédulo cuando su pene aun aprisionado en su mano, seguía tan recto y duro, como si nunca hubiera venido. _ ¿Acaso eso… era viagra? _

Malik se mordió el labio, mirando con duda su erección. Se había venido, estaba sensible por todos lados, y el calor que empezaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo estaba nublando sus sentidos.

No sabía qué hacer. Él nunca era de los chicos obsesionados con el sexo, no era virgen ni nada, pero el sexo nunca fue parte de sus prioridades en la vida.

Diablos, incluso cuando descubrió que era gay en la universidad, nunca se entregó para experimentar.

Malik ignoro el sollozo que salió de sus labios. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se tocó el pecho, fue asqueroso por decir algo, así que con cuidado con sus pezones hipersensibles (¡estaban duros, que carajo!) la camisa siguió el camino del pantalón.

Malik se quedó quieto en su cama, pensando en qué diablos se necesita para que su polla deje de estar poseída por un demonio sexual.

El moreno hizo una mueca cuando un pensamiento salvaje encabezo su lista de soluciones. _ Ta vez… si me estimulo en…ahí, ¿Sea suficiente? _ pregunto al aire, solo para recibir la visión dolorosa de su polla a punto de explotar.

No tenía muchas opciones, y ya noto que una simple eyaculación no sería suficiente, necesitaba más para bajar este calor.

Malik trago saliva, su boca estaba seca, pero no había espacio para las dudas. Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, guiándose por las cosas que había escuchado cuando era estudiante, se puso en la llamada posición de perrito, con su pecho tocando el colchón porque necesitaba sus manos.

Malik enrojeció aún más ante la imagen que seguro estaba formando. Con nerviosismo, llevo sus manos a su trasero, donde la piel lisa estaba lo suficientemente resbalosa para decirle a Malik que no necesitaría más lubricante. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundo, suficiente para llenarse de valentía. _ Es ahora o nunca. _ El dolor en su entrepierna no menguaría de otra forma y realmente estaba doliendo horrible.

Malik separo sus nalgas con cuidado, guiando sus dedos entre los dos montículos de carne, hasta tocar la línea que los separaba, bajando, lentamente toco el camino hasta un pequeño agujero apretado y fruncido. Malik soltó pequeños suspiro ante su exploración, notando que ese pequeño agujero palpitaba. _Allah… estoy desesperado. _ Exclamo en susurros.

Malik delineo los contornos de su ano, untándolo más del lubricante. _ Ok, ahora, solo mete uno… _ Se dijo a sí mismo. Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, metió uno de sus dedos, apenas la punta de sus uñas, y desde ahí avanzo. Malik hizo mueca ante la sensación de invasión, pero cuanto metió el dedo más profundo, sintió un pequeño estallido de placer.

Con cuidado metió el otro, esta vez, no solo fue incomodes, también sintió una tensión dolorosa.

_ Joder. _Exclamo. Capcionándose de tener su mano asegurada atrás, llevo otro para agarra su descuidado miembro. El estremeciendo de placer al agarrar su pene fue suficiente distracción para que la pizca de dolor que estaba sintiendo fuera ignorada.

Malik trato de coordinar sus movimientos, ya la experiencia fue gratificante, con esos dos dedos jugueteando dentro de sí, tropezando de vez en cuanto, más las sacudidas de su miembro, Malik se sentía en el cielo.

Hasta que uno de sus dedos toca algo más profundo. _ Ahhhh…. _ Grito. Malik casi se derrumbó ante el abrumador estremecimiento que paso sobre él, además de la alucinante sensación que nunca había pensado en llegar solo con un clímax.

Y como un vicioso, metió tres dedos, y los dirigió hacia esa parte. Fue como tocar un botón, y Malik perdía de vista la realidad.

Ya no eran gemidos lo que soltaba, si no gritos que solo aumentaban mientras más se follaba con sus dedos. Eso combinado con su frenético manoseo a su pene, otro orgasmo llego.

Malik se derrumbó como una muñeca de trapo. Con toda la parte superior de su cuerpo flácida sobre el colchón, mientras que sus rodillas se había separado aún más, pero aun mantenían elevado su trasero. Malik se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, recuperando el aliento.

_ OK… eso…eso estuvo bien… _Exclamo casi sin sentido, su mente en blanco apenas podía funcionar. Lastimosamente su pene erecto fue aviso de que no era el final. _ ¡Maldita sea! _ Apenas logro gritar, su voz ronca no daba para más.

_ ¿¡Malik!? Mi asunto pendiente se canceló, así que vine. _ Se escuchó desde la sala. Malik se tensó ante la aparición repentina de Altaïr, y entrando en pánico, no le dio tiempo de acomodarse cuando Altaïr entro como dueño del lugar, solo para paralizarse ante la vista que recibió.

Un Malik prácticamente abierto en la cama frente a la puerta como un jodido regalo lascivo. Casi parecía una escena cutre de una página porno cualquiera.

Malik solo dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, esperando que la misma lo sofocara hasta la muerte. Altaïr estaba sin habla aun en la puerta. Más eso no duro mucho.

Con la velocidad de que Altaïr tanto se jactaba, cruzo la distancia que los separaba a él y el cuerpo de Malik. _ Esto, si es una buena forma de recibirme, Malik. _ Susurro con una sonrisa depredadora el de ojos ámbar. Malik levanto la cabeza alarmado para ver por encima del hombro.

Altaïr estaba detrás de él, agarrando desde su cintura, y con una fuerza que Malik nunca lo había visto usar, levanto el culo de Malik hasta su cara, haciendo que la parte superior de Malik quedara colgando, sus rodillas ni siquiera tocaban la cama, el agarre de Altaïr era lo único que lo mantenía en el aire. _ ¿¡Qué demonios!? _ grito con alarma. _ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Altaïr?! _

Altaïr estaba arrodillo en la cama, cargando sin esfuerzo el peso de Malik. _ Servirme. Ya que tuviste la cortesía de hacer…tan apetecible comida. _

_ ¿Qué? _

Malik no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas, no cuando una boca ansiosa procedió abrirse paso entre sus nalgas.

Altaïr no sabía que estaba pasando, pero que arda el cielo si creen que desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Con las ansias de un nómada en busca de agua en el desierto, Altaïr se sumergió en la gloria que era probar a Malik, su piel suave, apenas cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Su lengua recorrió todo la línea que separaba las nalgas de Malik, de arriba abajo, tropezando con ese pequeño agujerito que tantas ganas le ha tenido, sin embargo, aún no era el momento, aun quería probar todo.

Primero, estas pequeñas bolsitas. _ Saladas. _ Murmuro con aprobación, metiendo una en su boca para chuparla como si fueran caramelos. Los gemidos de Malik fueron música para sus oídos, y no querían que parara pronto.

Luego de un rato, bajo hacia ese miembro erecto, Malik tenía un buen tamaño, sus venas se marcaban, y estaba un poco rojo.

_Lindo… _

Besos, lamidas y mordidas leves formaron un rastro entre el pene erecto de Malik y sus bolas. Su orgullo se levo cuando hecho un vistazo al estado de Malik.

Sonrojado, hiperventilando y con los ojos cristalinos. Una imagen que ni en sus más profundos y alocados sueños abría asociado con el malhumorado de Malik. La vista solo alegra aún más el miembro despertado del ojiambar.

_ Cambiemos de posición. _ Anuncio de la nada. Agarrando a Malik, le dio la vuelta con brusquedad, y aprovechando la poca resistencia, abrió las piernas de par en par para posicionarse entre ellas.

La vista mejoró.

Altaïr paso sus largos dedos por esos muslos carnosos, y sin resistirse, los beso y mordisqueo, dejando su marca en consecuencia. Malik gemía ante las atenciones y aunque tratada de apartar la vista, Altaïr sabía que estaba disfrutando de verlo entre sus piernas.

Subiendo por esos muslo, vio nuevamente aquella seductora entrada palpitante, resbalosa pero un sin tocar por Altaïr.

Eso tenía que cambiar.

Altaïr separo con fuerza las nalgas de Malik, utilizando sus pulgares para estirar ese pequeño hoyo, masajeando y preparándolo.

_ Al…Ahh…eso…_ Malik no tenía la capacidad de formular oraciones coherentes. _Ahhhhh…. _ Grito cuando Altaïr le dio la primera lamida, profunda y tan sucia que el solo sonido causo tensión en la ingle del moreno.

Las lamidas aumentaron, rodeando, delineando, y penetrando en un hipnotizan te vaivén. La simulación de embestidas aunque placenteras, era insuficiente.

_...Mas…Yo, Altaïr…necesito, mas… _

Altaïr sonrió con soltura. _ ¿Qué quieres, Malik?_ Elevándose, quedo arriba de Malik, utilizando sus brazos para soportar su peso. _ Dime que quieres y te lo dares. _ Susurro rozando sus labios con los entreabiertos del otro.

Malik se mordió el labio, le daba vergüenza estar en una posición tan sumisa y vulnerable, pero el placer y…las expectativas de hacer esto con Altaïr fueron más grandes y poderosas que los sentimientos inseguros.

_Quiero que me folles. _Respondió de igual manera Malik, en un susurro y con gran deseo.

Altaïr sonrió, esta vez, sin malicia o lujuria, una sonrisa muy hermosa que contenían una gran variedad de sentimientos profundos. Altaïr se zambulló para capturar esos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo lo tenían mendingando por solo una probada.

El beso fue intenso, una pelea de voluntades donde el más apto gobernaría. Sus lenguas se probaron y juzgaron, pero al final, Malik termino cediendo ante la pasión del otro.

Se separaron del beso, y mientras Malik recuperaba el aire, Altaïr empezó su exploración. Bajo por el cuello de Malik, besando y probando esa deliciosa piel, las venas de Malik se marcaban ligeramente, lo que llevo a Altaïr a tener un recuerdo antiguo.

Sangre, La deliciosa y concentrada sangre de su pareja destinada.

¿Cómo Altaïr podría siquiera negarse a volver a probar tal exquisito néctar?

Los caninos de Altaïr anormalmente alargados destrozaron las capas de piel, penetrando hasta llegar a lo más profundo, y probó. La sangre, afrodisiaco como era, activo por completo su libido, más grande que el de cualquier humano común. Y Altaïr no tuvo ningún problema en restregarse como un perro contra la erección de Malik, quería que su pareja supiera lo que le esperaba.

Que lo reclamaría por fin.

Malik no sintió dolor ante la succión de su sangre, la idea de Altaïr bebiendo de él solo lo excitó más. El moreno igual se restregó contra el pantalón húmedo de Altaïr, gimoteando con desespero y anhelo en igual medida.

_ Altaïr… _ Lloriqueó. _ Por…favor. _

Y esas fueron las palabras que terminaron por impulsar a Altaïr para que dejara los juegos. Con destreza practicada, se desabrocho el pantalón, bajándolo por debajo de sus caderas. De inmediato, el pene de Altaïr emergió, mostrando una enorme circunferencia y una anchura y largura considerable.

Malik trago seco al ver a ese _monstruo_ aparecer. ¿Esa cabrá allí?

_No tienes que preocuparte, podrás tomarlo todo. _ Exclamo Altaïr después de ver la expresión de susto de su pareja. Malik asintió con duda, pero eso no evito que abriera aún más sus piernas. Altaïr agarro de los resto del lubricante para engrasar su miembro. Lo acaricio lentamente de arriba abajo, empezando del tronco hasta subir a su gorda cabeza de hongo. _ Lo tragaras todo, amor. _

Y así como predico, Altaïr llevo su cabeza hacia esa arrugada entrada.

Malik hizo una mueca al sentir como esa cosa empezaba a entrar en su interior. Altaïr al menos fue considerado y no la metió de una. Empujándola lentamente centímetro a centímetro. Agonizante lento por lo que su borde se abrió lentamente antes de que se estrellara dentro de él con un sonido húmedo.

Altaïr no había sido tan paciente como se esperó. Malik tembló ante la invasión, sus ojos lloraron, él no estaba acostumbrado a esta combinación de dolor y placer, y apenas podía moverse sin temblar. _ ¿Está bien? _ Pregunto Altaïr.

Siendo en otro momento, Malik hubiera respondido con un comentario cortante y sarcástico ante la estúpida pregunta. Pero en su estado actual, se conformó con asentir temblorosamente. Altaïr se rió entre dientes, su mano se extendió para acariciar el suave cabello de Malik. Observó el rostro del moreno, sus mejillas sonrojadas lo suficiente como para hacer que las pecas desaparecieran. Sus largas pestañas se aferraron juntas mientras sus ojos se cerraban en éxtasis por su pene que se deslizaba dentro de él. Era una cosa tan bonita de ver, especialmente cuando lo estaba desarmando pieza por pieza como siempre quiso.

Altaïr se movió, primero lentamente hacia adelante, ante de retroceder, dejando que el culo de Malik se aferrar con fuerza a la cabeza de su pene, solo para ser empujada nuevamente hacia adelante.

Ambos gimieron. El vaivén no fue demasiado duro, ni demasiado suave, ese ritmo perfecto que era demasiado poco y demasiado al mismo tiempo. Lo sacó, para volver asalta contra la próstata de Malik. Malik aulló y se aferró a las sábanas mientras lo hacía, alzando su trasero de dejando relucir ese hermoso botín.

Altaïr no pudo evitarlo mientras retiraba su mano, aterrizando dos sólidos golpes en sus redondas mejillas. Fue un placer verlos moverse y escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Malik. Sabía que si lo miraba ahora, incluso mientras apretaba la base de su polla para matar de hambre el orgasmo, Malik tendría lágrimas en los ojos corriendo por su cara.

Así que miró.

Y efectivamente, esa cara llorosa lo volvería un adicto sin remedio. 

El vaivén se intensifico hasta que ya no hubo consideración alguna, Altaïr penetro con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo mover la cama y sacándoles gritos estridentes al moreno con cada golpe preciso a su punto g.

Malik no podía pensar. Diablo, se convirtió en una cosa babosa que solo pedía agritos que Altaïr lo follara más fuerte. Estaba viendo estrellas y no podía respirar sin sentirse lleno. Se preguntó cuánto se hincharía su estómago por la cosa de Altaïr. Dios sabe que le dolía la polla y estaba a punto de correrse involuntariamente por esto.

En ese ciclo de placer, paso algo que luego Malik se preguntaría como era físicamente posible.

La cabeza se había hinchado hasta el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, estirando sus paredes y haciéndolo sentirse demasiado lleno. Como si pudiera explotar. El eje vibraba, se movía y se expandía al mismo tiempo. Todavía empujando dentro de él, más débil y arrastrándose a lo largo de sus paredes. Dolía, oh, dolía como una perra y le daba ganas de llorar, pero de alguna manera también era la mejor sensación de su vida.

Era demasiado, pero toda esa odisea ya estaba llegando a su fin. Altaïr gruñía con fiereza, aumentando el ritmo y más que dispuesto a rellenar el interior de Malik con su semilla.

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, en gritos entrelazados que luego se unieron en un beso contundente.

Altaïr se corrió dentro de Malik como una manguera. Llenando hasta que se podía ver una pequeña hinchazón en el vientre del moreno. Malik no se había corrido con la misma cantidad, pero al menos su pene había decidido que había tenido suficiente de estar tieso y había comenzado a mengua mientras se corría.

Altaïr se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo sobre estimulado y cansado de Malik. Malik cerró los ojos, ignorando el molesto peso de Altaïr, se sentía como si su vida había sido succionada para luego volver de forma abrumadora.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Altaïr determino que era un buen momento para salir de Malik, así que con cuidado saco su pene, dejando salir su semilla como un riachuelo.

Su vena posesiva cantó de gusto.

_ Voy a buscar algo para limpiarte. _ Dijo Altaïr a su soñolienta pareja.

_Mmmm_ Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

**

**4 horas después.**

_Entonces… _ Comenzó Altaïr desde la cama recién cambiada. _ ¿No deberíamos hablar? _

Malik entrecerró los ojos, ni siquiera estaba vestido completamente, si no envuelto en el sofá con apenas un bóxer y pantalón mono para cubrirlo. Lejos de Altaïr para evitar que ese se le diera por arruinar aún más su adolorido cuerpo.

_ ¿Hablar? Si… creo que es un buen momento para hacer unas cuantas preguntas. La primera, ¿Por qué en los siete círculos del infierno había viagra en un maldito frasco de refresco en mi nevera? _

Altaïr parpadeo dos veces con lentitud, analizando la pregunta. _Mmm _ tarareo pensativo. _ Creo que es de Ezio, lo dejo aquí esa vez que vino, ¿recuerda? _

Malik gruño. _ Así que la razón por la que termine como una muñeca inflable sobreexcitada fue por tu copia Italia, ¿O me equivoco? _

_ No, estas en lo correcto. _

Malik pensó seriamente en demandar a Altaïr por violación. _ Segundo, _ continuo con la mandíbula apretada. _ ¿Por qué viniste cuando te dije explícitamente que no vinieras? _

Altaïr se encogió de hombros. _Te dije, Desmond me cancelo a último momento, así que pensé que podría pasar mi tiempo aquí contigo… _ Y gracias a dios que lo hizo pensó para sí. _ ¿Quieres hablar ahora de como tuvimos sexo?_

Malik arqueo una ceja. _ ¿Hay algo de qué hablar? Tuvimos sexo, ¿Qué se necesita hablar? _

Fue el turno de Altaïr de entrecerrar los ojos en molestia. _ ¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacerme esto ahora? ¿Después de lo que hicimos? _

El tono de ira reprimida hizo que Malik parara un momento y observara a Altaïr, el medio sirio estaba acostado en su cama, con una pose que reflejaba calma, pero sus ojos contaban una historia diferente.

Parecía herido.

Y pensándolo bien, ¿Altaïr no había mostrado una expresión igual de profunda mientras tenían relaciones sexuales?

Altaïr cortó su línea de pensamiento. _ Malik. _ Llamo. Parándose de la cama fue hacia donde estaba Malik, e ignorando como este se había echado hacia atrás, se arrodilló a los pies del moreno. _ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas lo que siento por ti? Eres mi mundo, mi pareja, mi otra mitad, desde que probé tu sangre no he podida alimentar de nadie más. La idea de que estuvieras en esa situación y le pidiera a otro hombre que te hiciera el amor hace que mis venas exploten en ira ciega, mataría mil y un veces por ti. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? _

Altaïr agarro las manos de Malik, posando su frente en ellas. _ Yo sería tu más fiel y leal sirviente si me lo permitieras, te protegería de todo, te cuidaría, nada te haría falta a mi lado… solo te pido, por favor, que dejes de actuar indiferente. Que me des una respuesta. _

Malik no tenía palabras para describir el arrebato emocional de siempre estoico Altaïr. Sin embargo, fueron sus palabras lo que más le impactaron.

Devoción, amor, dulzura, tristeza, dolor, pasión, lujuria, cariño y soledad. Todas esas emociones fluyeron como un océano de los ojos dorados de Altaïr.

¿Cómo Malik se perdió todo esto cuando está justo frente a sus ojos?

El comportamiento de Altaïr tenía completo sentido. Su protección y cuidado, su constante apego y sus arrebatos de celos injustificados.

Era todo Altaïr expresando cuanto lo amaba. Y la idea de poseer algo tan devoto y sincero hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Ya no podía mantener la venda en sus ojos.

Malik se recompuso. Era hora de enfrentar ese problema de frente. Quitando sus manos de golpe de Altaïr, e ignorando como este lo miraba dolido dijo. _ Pues solo porque hayamos tenido sexo no significa nada, imbécil. Aun no estoy enamorado, apenas me gusta, así que será mejor que te guardes tus cursilerías y hagas algo al respecto. _ Altaïr lo miro sorprendió, lo que hizo que Malik se sonrojara, pero no desvió la mirada. _ Así que será mejor que me enamores, Altaïr, duro y sin remido, por de otra forma, lanzare tu patético trasero de mi casa para siempre, ¿Entendido? _

Aquella sonrisa, de pura alegría, ilumino los rasgos de Altaïr. _ Como órdenes, Malik. _

Malik permitió que Altaïr lo acurrucara en su costado, solo para levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Una vez ambos acostados, Altaïr envolvió al moreno en sus brazos, apegándolo a su pecho y manteniendo así.

Altaïr no podía estar más que feliz.

Malik por otro lado, tuvo una última pregunta. _ Por cierto, Altaïr… ¿Por qué no usabas ropa interior cuando llegaste? _

_Porque tenía la esperanza de que te tragara el afrodisiaco de Ezio. Estuve esperando semanas, ¿sabes? _

Malik se quedó en silencio. _ Cuando mi cuerpo vuelva a funcionar, te pateare en las bolas. _

_Lo esperare con ansias. _ Susurro en el oído de Malik. _ Así podrás besarlos para que se recuperen. _ agrego con una sonrisa descarada.

_ ¡Altaïr! _


End file.
